


Bleaching The Neighbours

by Hmason



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Race Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmason/pseuds/Hmason
Summary: written by FuzzyWuzWriting on Hentai Foundry
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas couldn't quite understand how he'd gotten to this point. "Mmmm..." POP! With a loud wet sound her bright red lips left the head of his cock. "Oh damn baby... you got the biggest and the tastiest fucking cawk I've had." 

Dark fingers with long red nails stroked his shaft and the boy moaned. She smiled at him and went down for more, her mouth opening up and this time taking several inches of his length. One hand stroked him past her mouth while the other found his balls and rubbed them. She really loved how big... white... and smooth it all was. Not a hair in sight! Lucas moaned again and her eyes crinkled as she smiled up at him around his cock. Then she took him to her throat, a slight gagging sound, but no hesitation and then he was struggling not to let his eyes go into the back of his head!

He'd gotten new neighbors a couple days ago. They'd moved in last Thursday. He'd been excited! Lucas was a friendly kid, made friends easily, and hoped more than anything that they'd have a kid his age to hang out with! But then he'd also noticed the lady who was going in and out of the house all the time. She was pretty tall, but it didn't hurt that she was always in heels. She had dark milk chocolate skin, smooth and perfect. Especially her super big boobies. They were HUGE! Like way bigger than his mom's! And she definitely liked to show them off, always in low cut outfits with cleavage just pouring out. He'd heard his mom say something pretty nasty about it... his dad made a even nastier comment. He didn't know that his mother was jealous, and that his father was doing his best to support the woman and her B-cup inferiority complex. Because the woman next door had tits so big she had to buy special sized. 

The boy quickly became enamored. She was gorgeous, and not just her big boobs. She had great curves everywhere, wide hips that had two children. A natural round bottom that most women these day's had to pay for, and her hair was always just... He was amazed by it, every day it was a different color, but almost always long and pretty. The kid had no idea what a weave was. And probably wouldn't care if he did. And then on monday he found out that his first hope came true! She had a son, and he was in her class! He... was kind of a jerk. Isaac was a black kid who'd grown up in the city and acted like a walking talking steriotype of hoodrat fantasies. To say nothing about how his mother had always worked hard to put a good roof over his house, between bad choices in friends and too many music videos he'd embraced the crummier aspects of black youth aspects. But Lucas was still excited to meet him! And when the teacher found out they were neighbors, they were paired up to study together! Lucas got to meet his new friends mom, if only for a moment, and was on cloud nine as they started their school work!

Until Isaac had to ruin it by being himself. He talked shit, and then talked it about his mom. And a upset slightly redfaced Lucas had stood up for the woman he'd barely met. Isaac had taken it as a challenge, then picked up on the boy's crush on his 'moms', and then did his best to mock his new friend relentlessly. Before finally proclaiming that Lucas didn't have a hope in hell of hooking up with his mom, or any woman like him. Because after all... Lucas was a white boy, no doubt packing a baby dick, and Isaac's mom was a black woman, married to a "real nigga" and wouldn't ever look at him twice. 

Unbeknownst to both boys the woman in question had started to listen in, she'd heard her own son insult her, and the sweet boy next door stand up for her! Oh, that Lucas... she was so glad Isaac had found a decent friend at last. Someone sweet, with manners... sure the kid had stared at her tits almost without realizing it. But hell, grown men did that. And he'd at least blushed, and did his best to meet her eyes when he realized it. Which had been so cute! Oh... she loved white boys... Had even married one once upon a time, but he'd had a dangerous line of work and passed and then she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. She grit her teeth thinking about her idiot husband, father of her son, behind bars the next four years. The tray shuddered in her hands just a moment. She had two cups of chocolate milk and a plate of bagel bites she'd gotten ready for the boys. She wanted Lucas to feel welcome. 

But in her daze she caught the end of Isaac making a little rant about "small white boy pp's" vs "real nigga dicks" which made her crinkle her nose in disgust. Her son's obsession with cock size... well it seemed almost homoerotic. Not that she'd ever love her son any less... but his obsession with street thug mentality would clash pretty hard with that. But mostly she was annoyed at him saying it all to Lucas! He was going to scare off that sweet boy! She was about to step in and try to calm the situation... try not to mention she'd heard her own son call her a "fat old ho"... She'd wait till Lucas left to tan that boy's backside. But then Lucas stood up for himself. Told her son that he didn't know what he was talking about! Which led to a new route... of a literal dick measuring contest!  
Her eyes went wide. This was ridiculous! But... boy's will be boy's... And, maybe... just maybe Lucas would put her son in his place. And also, she was curious herself. Oh she was a terrible person, thinking about that sweet young boys... equipment. She bit her lip as she thought about it. No she should stop this, she should do something! It was too late! The boys were counting down!

Lucas had his brow furrowed and his hands on his pants, button popped. "One..." He said, his young voice a tense. "Two." Said Isaac, standing there with one hand on his pants and a cocky smirk on his face. "Three!" They both said and the sound of their pants being unzipped and shoved down filled the room! Mrs. Jenkins pursed her lips tightly... "Hah!" Shouted out Lucas's triumphant voice! 

"What the fuck? No fucking way!! What the hell are you?!" Came her own sons panicked cries. That was her cue! She stepped forward the last two paces and into the room. 

Lucas was grinning widely, and gave his hips a shake. "I tried to warn you man..." He shrugged, and it was true, because he'd been in the shower room at school, Isaac had not yet. And he knew he was the biggest in his grade. Easily. Maybe in the school... But then Mrs. Jenkins was stepping into the room.

"What's going on in here, why are you cussing?" She was asking of her son, but as she looked at Lucas, not quite able to get rid of the obvious curiosity on her face. Her eyes went wide as saucers. "Oh-!" She squeaked out the word. The boy was massive. His cock hung down between his thighs, the head almost to his knees and it was completely soft! Two plump fat balls sat behind it, and not a single hair was there! There was a thud and a splash, and Lucas gave yip of shock. The cock shocked milf had dropped her tray! Milk had splashed onto the boy, on his shirt, his legs, and all over his cock. "Oh!" She shouted and moved closer panicking. Her brain was friend and she didn't know what to do! 

"MOOOM!" Screamed her son, both boys struggling to put away their tackle. One had quite a bit more trouble, and it wasn't her son. No, he covered up what was probably the smallest cock she'd ever seen. Which was fine, he was only nine years old. They both were. Which made Lucas' massive meat even more of a shock! "Get the fuck out! Damn!" And that pushed her over the edge.

"Isaac Martin Jenkins!" She hollered his full name, making the boy stand straight and wince like he'd been struck. "You will NOT speak to your mother that way! And I heard you insult me... You should be ashamed of yourself! Calling me, your momma a... A chubby whore?!" She said, not quite up for using the slang term that hurt even more. The boy's face paled, he'd turn white if he could in that moment. "I am furious with you... You're going to clean this mess up." He opened his mouth to speak and she shouted over him. "NOW! And make sure you do it with OUT pulling out that little baby dick of yours! Can you do that Isaac?!" The boy's mouth hung open in shock and pain and his eyes started to water. He rushed out of the room, and the woman turned to a stunned Lucas. 

"Oh... Oh hunny I made a mess all over you! Get that shirt off baby!" He was frozen but she grabbed at his shirt, a T-shirt with Captain America on it and pulled it off. The shirt came up over his head, sandy blonde hair puffing out from the collar, and bright blue eyes looking up at her in worry. She bit her lip again, god he was such a good looking boy. And his chest was damp and sticky. "Oh let me see..." she looked around, her sons room was a mess, then finally she mentally shrugged and grabbed at her own shirt. The woman was wearing a form fitting red top. A deep V showed off cleavage deep as the ocean. Her bottoms were a set of yoga pants with a thick waist band, and it clung to her round meaty bottom perfectly. But he couldn't really think of anything but her tits as her shirt came up. They were massive, and clutched in a red lacy bra that had blended in well with her shirt. Which had been thin enough that it would have been semi see through without the bra. And with her massive tits hanging down before his eyes she started rubbing it across his smooth chest. 

"Oh... wow..." He couldn't help it, even with her face so close to his, he was glued to her boobs. It took him several seconds, and it gave her time to look at his crotch in wonder. He'd hidden such a massive thing in those pants.. wow. Finally he tore his eyes up, and met hers. She was smiling at him, her own eyes half lidded. She knew what he was looking at! And... she didn't seem upset at all. "Oh... You're just all sticky. This wont do. Come with me baby." She took his hand and pulled him along. He wasn't buttoned or even zipped, one hand holding his pants in place as he walked with her. 

And now he was sitting on her bed, she had gotten a wash cloth wet and was cleaning him off. "There we go... much better. You know... I heard you defending me. Liked that, and I think you like me." He was breathing fast, shuddering. And she gripped his pants, gently prying his hand off, then pulling them down, more and more off the edge of the bed. Because his cock was hard now, and it sprung up. The boy tried to cover for a moment, but it was useless. "Mmmm... yeah you like me... You like my boobies Lucas?" She grabbed at her fat bra held breasts, and he had to nod, letting out a whimpering "Uh huh..." She grinned wide, "Like em big? Like em... black?" His eyes went wide, and his cock bobbed as he nodded. "Mmmm my kind of boy. Sweet, polite... and a cock three times the size of my husband." 

"What?!" The boy squawked. "Oh don't worry baby... he's in jail, and he's a soon to be ex-husband. So... I need a real man around the house now." Lucas swallowed. "But.. I'm... I'm only nine." She grinned at him, and wrapped one long red nailed hand around his cock just below the head. The boy moaned and his eyes fogged over for a moment. When his gaze cleared she wasn't standing over him, she was kneeling in front of the bed. "If you want me to stop.. I'll stop. That's ok baby. I know I'm just a chubby old nigga..." He gasped and his head started to shake wildly in denial. "I just thought.. maybe you liked me. And maybe you'd like me to put this... big... fat... perfect white cock. In between my lips." And she puckered up... and kissed the tip of his cock. The boy let out a ragged gasp, and her mouth came away wet, a fat dollop of precum having smeared across her red lips. She licked her lips unthinkingly, then blinked and smiled delighted. 

"You... You're the prettiest woman... I've ever met... Mrs. Jenkins..." She gave him a wide smile, and put both her hands on his cock. "Baby... You can call me Violet." And then she opened her mouth up and wrapped it around his cock. Lucas let out a loud moan as her tongue swirled around his cock. 

She pulled off with a loud sound and let him know that really his cock was the best she'd ever seen or tasted. As he panted he realized her hands were off his cock, and reaching around back to fumble with her bra. It came off, and her tits were bare, then they were wrapped around his cock. "Oh my god..." He breathed out. Her hands gripped her fat tits and squeezed them around his shaft as she pulled her mouth off. "Yeah you love these big fat tits don'chu baby? You love these big black nigga tits!" She grit her teeth and her rack bounced up and down his cock. His length fit the space between her breasts with the tip still coming out the top. "Oh fuck... How does a sweet white boy like you have a cock this big?!" Lucas couldn't talk, he could barely keep breathing. He panted, bucked his hips and moaned, and Violet's eyes widened. He was young but she was pretty sure she knew what was about to happen!

Her tits didn't slow as she opened her mouth and dived for his cock head... too late. Cum exploded out of his shaft and launched streaks across her face. The thirsty milf squealed in shock and more than a little delight. She kept moving forward getting her mouth over his cock just in time for the next blast to fill her mouth and wrapped her lips around his cock. "MMMMMNNGGG!!" She wordlessly cried as he pumped more and more jizz into her mouth. Her face was drizzled like a toaster streudel. The boy vaguely thought he'd never be able to look at the tasty breakfast food ever again... Then the black woman moaned and her throat worked as she swallowed his cum. She pulled back after several seconds, and reached up to slide cum out of one eye... and stuck the finger into her mouth. "Damn baby... cum like a fucking race horse." Lucas was in shock. "MMmm.. glazed me like a nigga donut, heh." he blushed and swallowed hard. 

"Th-that felt really good. Oh god.. I"m sorry if I... did that all over you..." Mostly he was in a panic because it had felt good, but it freaked him out! He'd never shot white stuff out his thing before! But she seemed to like it. She seemed to love it. Violet looked him in the eye, her face shining with slick boy cream. "Oh baby... You don't gotta apologize for nothing. Its hard not to fire quick when you got this between a pair of tiddies like mine." he blushed and nodded, figuring out that yeah, it had felt really good. 

"M-mom... What the... what the fuck?!" Cried out a high pitched voice, breaking in shock. Lucas' head snapped up and to the side as Violet turned. She was on her knees and spun on the one a bit to look over. Isaac stood at the door, eyes in shock as he looked at his knew white friend, and his mother, face sticky with the boy's cum. And as much as Lucas tried to be a street smart hood kid... he had pretty much no idea what was happening, but he was pretty sure it was fucked up! His mom had her tits out! and they were dripping... the same stuff on her face! And it looked like more of it was dripping out of Lucas' cock, the length of which was hanging off the edge of his mom's bed!

The cussing from the boy had helped snap the woman out of her funk, and not sure what else to do... she went into full authoritarian mother mode. "Isaac! You will NOT swear at your mother again!" "B-b-b" He stammered and she cut him right off, pushing off the edge of the bed to get to her feet. She stood there, yoga pants and nothing else. Her massive black tits hanging. They were full and round, but the nipples still aimed more forward than down as they rested just above her soft stomach. "I am cleaning this young man off after the mess you made!" She snapped at him, the look on his face flashing between confusion, anger, shock, and fear. "And you WILL go clean it all up! And for gods sake, KNOCK when you come to my door! Now get out!" Isaac's mouth moved in a stiff shocked way. He was so confused! His mother was furious! But she was naked with his friend! Not long ago head teased Lucas about having a crush on his mom, and how cock would never be good to impress a black woman. But now he was pretty sure his mother had had that thing in her mouth! and this... stuff. Some kind of goo, all over her mouth and face, her tits, and... and his cock? Did Lucas pee in his mom's mouth?! That thought was like a hammer blow, and he went into full denial. No way that had happened! It made no sense! He shuddered, closed his yes to try to focus, and then left the room. HIs eyes having eyed during all of that. He turned, very stiffly, and left the room. 

"Oh man... I think... I don't think Isaac's gonna be my friend anymore..." Lucas said a deep frown on his face. Violets face snapped around to him, and she frowned and bent down to stroke his face. "Ah... its ok baby. I don't think that's true... He.. Well he caught us at a bad time. But its ok. We don't have to tell him exactly what happened.. I don't think he saw everything... Just his mama with her boobies a little sticky." She gave the boy a wink as she stroked his face. "Just tell him... that you had an accident and got me messy." He blanched. "You want me to say I..." He bit his lip then said in a hushed and shocked whisper. "That I peed on you...?!" He ducked his head as he hissed out the words and the woman grinned and laughed it off. "Well, why not? Better than saying his momma sucked a big load out of your big beautiful cock... And besides... maybe sometime you'll want to try peeing on me..." She bit her lip and looked at his cock with a a dirty look in her eye. "What?!" he shouted in shock, and the woman laughed. "Oh don't worry about it. But still... Its ok. Now go ahead and get your pants back on." He blushed and nodded, hopping off the edge of the bed. "I need to go clean all this jizz off." She ran a finger over her tits where some had dribbled down. 

He looked up at her. "Is that what its called? Jizz?" He was purely curious and she blinked. Had she just titty fucked and sucked this boy's first load? Damn... "Uh.. yeah baby. Jizz.. uh, most people call it cum. Its uh... well you put it in a lady and its how you put a baby in em." His eyes went wide and he gasped. "Woah... Wait! Are you gonna get pregernent?!" He miss pronounced it and she grinned. This was so fucked up... but damn that fat cock had been fun to play with. "Uh uh baby... You gotta shoot it, heh, somewhere else to do that. But uh... maybe another time." She looked at him, it had been beyond fucked up to say such a thing. But she found herself expectantly waiting to see what his response would be.

The boy looked away, red faced. Then he looked back up to her. "Um... That sounds... fun." She smiled brightly. Big brown eyes gleaming more than her cum glazed cheeks and tits. "Oh, you are just the sweetest thing!" and unable to help herself, she bent down, lifted his head up, and gave the boy a kiss. She pulled back and he was red faced. He felt a bit weird cause she'd just sucked on his thingy and her face had his... cum, on it. But. "Oh wow..." he put a hand to his mouth and looked away smiling. She chewed her lip for a second. "Was that your first kiss Lucas?" The boy glanced at her for just a moment, then went even redder as he made a quick little nod. She felt her own face heat up a little but smiled. "Well... it won't be the last." He looked at her fully, a hopeful look on her face. "Ok baby, go. Cause I gotta clean up..."

Lucas nodded, and took a step to the door. "Ok! I'll go help Isaac clean up... Um... I'll tell him it was an accident. Ok?" She thought about this boy telling her son that he'd just pissed all over her face and tits... was that better than her sucking him off? Either way it made her pussy get even wetter. She was a bad person... she was a nigga bitch in heat for this little white boy.


	2. Chapter

"What... Whattya mean... you... You pissed on my moms?!" Lucas stood there, red faced and not quite able to believe he'd just said that. "Yes." Isaac stared at him, on his knees but upright, a wet cloth in his hand where he'd been trying to scrub out milk chocolate, and sauce from bagel bites out of his carpet. It had been made when his mother had walked on in the two boys in the middle of a dick measuring contest. And then she'd seen that the sweet white boy next door was hung like a horse! Her shock was really quite understandable. What wasn't understandable? How she'd then brought him to her bedroom and milked the boys first load out onto her face and huge tits.

And what a load it was... Violet Jenkins had been in more than a bit of ecstasy as it had filled her mouth... the first few shots had missed and glazed her dark face and dribbled onto her tits. She'd just managed to swallow and back away from the spent nine year old when her son had entered the room. She'd shouted the boy down and reminded him of the mess he had to clean up, and the boy had left. Confused and scared about what was happening with his mother and new friend. He'd been angrily scrubbing the carpet when Lucas had entered the room. "Yeah... I mean... well the milk had gotten all over my... ya know? and she was cleaning it, right?" His voice was just a bit desperate, but thankfully Isaac was desperate for some sense to be made of the situation. "And when she touched it... I pee'd myself! And... well... I'm really embarrassed... oh man... I'm sorry about all this... can I just... can I help you out man? And... and we can just do our project?" 

Isaac just stared at him, the skinny black boy on his knees and a conflicted look on his face. It was all so messed up. But Lucas had been nothing but nice to him. And in the end... The boy cracked a smile and laughed a bit. "Bro. You pee'd on my mom!" The boy snorted and let go into full on laughter, high pitched and innocent laughter of a young boy. The relief that flooded Lucas showed on his face, and after a moment he broke down and laughed too. Then he dropped down, took a rag and started to help his friend.

"Tch... such a loser. Piss yo'self when a woman touches your dong. Dude you might be big but you ain't neva gonna get a woman if you lose control like that!" He broke down in more laughter, and Lucas easily laughed with him, happy to take the jabs. He dared not tell his friend that it was anything but piss. Though... apparently Violet wouldn't have minded if it was. What did she mean by that? He wasn't sure, but the memory of the entire situation made his cock stiffen a little. He swallowed and put a bit more elbow grease into it. Violet came around half an hour later. She was silent, wearing a soft purple robe on her body and a towel on her head. "Boy's? Still working?" The two nodded. "Uh huh." "Yes Mrs. Violet." from the two of them. Isaac raised an eyebrow hearing his moms first name from the white boy. But he shrugged it off. She smiled at them, nodding. "Good... Ok, just a moment." She stepped out of the room, and came back with another tray like earlier. This time it was can's of pop and two PB&J sandwiches. The boy's smiled and she set them down. "To keep your energy up. No messes this time right?" The two agreed, though Isaac almost blamed his mom again. She had spilled it... but he didn't want to think about any of it. 

She left the room and the boy's popped their drinks. Isaac took a long pull, and Lucas took a sip. He looked up as he did, and Violet, out of view of her son, pulled the robe open and popped her big black tits out for the white boy to see. She bit her bottom lip and shook her tits from side to side as the boy snorted and some pop shot out of his nose. 

"Yo, bro what the fuck?! I just cleaned up in here nigga!" Isaac yelled at him relentlessly as Violet grinned and left. He was so fun to tease...

The rest of the night went peacefully, at almost 8:30 Lucas looked at his watch. "Oh... I better get going." Isaac smirked at him. "What, your mom gonna get on ya? Yeah I know how that is..." The boy rolled his eyes thinking of his mom being crazy as hell earlier in the day. Lucas stood up, throwing his backpack over a shoulder. "Oh, where's your bathroom?" Isaac snorted "What, didn't get it all out earlier?!" He grinned, laughed it up for a moment, but then let him know it was right down the hallway, half way between the boy's room and his mothers. The boy went over and opened the door, dropping his bag just inside. 

Lucas peed and tried not to look at his own penis. He couldn't help but think of earlier... he was almost out of this place and he wasn't sure if he'd ever come back. He sighed, giving his member a shake and started to put it away when the door behind him opened up. He jumped, a spritz hitting the back of the seat and turned his head and shoulders. Violet Jenkins looked down at him with a smirk. "Oh... you about to leave hunny..." He swallowed hard and nodded. She gave a slow nod back, and her eyes went past him. He followed them and realized she was looking in the nearby sink mirror where she had a clear view of his hanging cock. He went bright red and tried to get himself packed away as quickly as possible. "Or... maybe you'd like to come back to my room instead?" He looked up and their eyes met in the reflection. He shuddered, knew he should say no. He knew he should get out of there and just go home. But he found himself nodding again, not a word leaving his mouth for fear that somehow his friend would over hear. The woman grinned, stepping forward. He turned, and she leaned down and kissed him again. Her dark lips pressed against his small pink ones. The boy's eyes went wide, and he felt her tongue slick and thick push into his mouth. The boy made a small shocked noise and the milf moaned against him. She pulled back, smiling at him with a bit of saliva hanging between their lips. "Wow..." Said the boy. She gripped his hand, peaked outside the bathroom, then tugged him along to her bedroom.

Inside she pulled him to the middle of the room, and grabbed at her robe. She gave it a tug and the fluffy purple robe aside and revealed her body. She had on white thigh high stockings, white lace panties, and no bra. "Oh wow... you're, uh, naked." He squeaked the last word, and the woman reached up to squeeze her tits. "Not completely. But I know these are your favorite, aren't they?" The boy could only nod as she got closer. "Go ahead... have fun baby. They're all for you." His eyes were wide, and he managed to look up into hers. Which was honestly impressive to the woman, most grown men couldn't look away from her tits when they were out. But the boy looked at her and sad "Thank you..." Which was such a silly, childish thing... and it kind of melted her heart. And then he was reaching up, both hands grabbing her breasts and squeezing. And she couldn't help but moan. "Hnnng... that's it... squeeze those big titties baby, you can be rough don't worry." He looked at her face again, then tried it. His fingers sank in and he began to maul her massive mammaries as the woman closed her eyes. She just started to open her eyes, to encourage him to do more when she felt his mouth wrap around a nipple. "MMmm! Yesss." She looked down at him, sucking in air through her teeth. He was worried for a moment he'd gone too far when her hand found the back of his head and actually pushed him onto her breast, practically shoving it into his mouth. "Yess baby, suck it. Oh fuck... suck your mommy's big black tits... Hnnnng..." Woah! hearing her say that was just crazy! But it excited him. His cock was hard, almost painfully so already and hearing that didn't help. He moaned against her tit and without thinking thrust his hips some. There was nothing there to hump, and he wasn't even aware he was doing it, but she noticed. This white boy had the right instincts after all.

After a bit she pulled him off her tit, thinking to go to the bed, but he surprised her by diving for the other. "Aaannnn... Oh. Ok, yeah... Oh even em up baby, yeah you know what you want... Mmmm almost wish I had some milk in there for ya..." The boy blinked seeming to come out of his tata inspired torpor. "Huh, milk?" She smiled widely and gripped both tits and gave them a squeeze. "When I was pregnant these big things got even bigger..." HIs eyes went wide in wonder at such a thing. "Nice and full of sweet milk... and god I wish I had some for you right now..." She honestly sounded sad about it. "But- I think you can help me put some milk back into them!" His eyes shone at the possibility. "How?!" She gave a wide cheshire smile. "Come to my bed baby, and I'll show you how..." She pulled away and walked over to it. "But first... you gotta get those clothes off. All of em."The boy blinked, a bit red faced. But looking at her standing there, in only panties and stocking... which he really loved. The white fabric on her dark skin, wow! He nodded, and started to strip down. She nodded and encouraged him, the boy moving closer as he got naked. He pulled off his socks which made her titter, but then he got his pants and briefs down and she found her heart speeding up. "Oh... fuck yes baby. Look at that thing. Make a nigga lose her damn mind with that." 

Lucas frowned and looked down at his cock, it was throbbing hard, stiff and ready with precum dribbling from the end. "Are you gonna... use your mouth again? Or your boobs?" Looking at the heavy hangers seem to relax him some, but she just laughed lightly. "Oh you can play with my boobies if you want, but you're about to get something much better baby..." Then she reached down, getting her thumbs into her panties. Lucas' breath caught in his throat and she turned around some. She pushed them down, and bent over as she did. her bottom pushed out... but also from this angle he could see her large breasts hang free. The boy let out a small whimper as he looked at the gorgeous ebony milf on display. Then she pushed the panties down enough to let them fall past her knees, and turn to face him. One hand moved to her crotch and he looked on entranced. Her pussy was dark with a black bush on it, and a very clear pubic mound. There was a slit running between the dark lips and some pink he could see between that captured his imagination. He wanted to see between there, he wanted to see it all.

"You... are gonna put that big fucking cock, right here." His mouth fell open, and the vague hints to all the parts he'd picked up about the birds and the bees started to come together. Boobs, and butts, and the places between boys and girls legs. The idea that that goo he pumped out could make a baby, and where to put it to get that effect. He felt his heart pounding in his ears and knew. "You want.. you want me to put a... a baby in you?" She blinked, surprised that he'd put that together. He was a clever boy. "Well... you could. And I definitely wouldn't mind if you did..." Her voice was extra husky when she said that, and he found himself swallowing hard. His cock though bobbed as it throbbed visibly. "But mostly it just feels reaaally good. Like when I had it between my boobies... but better. And its good for both of us. So baby... I want you to to stick it in me, can you do that Lucas?" 

"Can I?" The boy's voice was so eager it hurt, and she gave him a dazzling smile. "Good boy, alright!" She moved to the bed, rolling onto it from the side, and laying near the headboard. Her legs spread, white nylons tracing a path up to that new and amazing land that was suddenly the boys entire world. He saw her big eyes looking at him from between the deep valley of her large breasts and he scrambled forward. He got onto the bed, hands and knees till his face was right before her crotch. He found himself stopping there, staring... She looked at him with a calm and patient smile. And just when she was about to give him some encouragement he did something that surprised her. He bent down and licked it. "Oh!" The woman jumped, and he jumped back. "Sorry!" She looked at him with utter surprise, but it morphed into a grin. "Sorry? No, it felt good! Well... it didn't feel like much but... it does when you lick it more. What made you wanna try that baby?" She asked around a grin, and the boy shrugged. "Um... cause it felt so good when you licked, uh, me. I can do it more, if you want." He tilted his head sideways and his expression was curious and a bit hopeful. "oh... hell yeah baby, you wanna eat my pussy... do it. Get that tongue in there!" He grinned, even if the words threw him and went down.

His tongue was tentative at first, but then he pushed past her lips and tasted her. Salty, a bit sweet. A musky flavor he could smell and taste... and very, very juicy. She was turned on as hell, and this just made it worse. She tried to let him go slow but started to squirm and moan. "Lucas... oh baby... you gotta-hnng... get in there! Lick it!" And she reached down both hands finding his head and pushing him down. The boy's eyes widened and he stuck his tongue out to start lapping at her pussy like a dog, and then she really moaned. "Yes!" She thrust her hips up and felt him exploring and just going crazy. He didn't have any skill, but it was so fucking hot! He licked like mad and looking down, seeing that sandy blonde hair, and knowing a white boy the same as as her son was doing it! That she'd sucked his cock a few hours ago! "Mmm! MMMMM! UUNNNNG!!" She came her brains out onto his face. She'd effectively been edging since she'd sucked him off... Having been too keyed up with him in the house to try and do it herself, she came quickly and ferociously. And he kept licking! "YES YES YES BABY YEASSSS!" He kept going and managed to get her rolling into two more orgasms before he pushed off panting. She looked at him with a wide smile. He was breathing hard and his mouth, nose, chin... hell his entire face had some of her pussy juice on it! "My tongue... is tired..." 

"Oh, you... you poor thing." She said between pants. "That's ok baby, you let that tongue rest. And put your hips to work instead. Come on baby, give your black momma that big fat white boy cock..." her eyes flashed as she talked dirty and he blushed badly. "I-I like when you call yourself that." She blinked, "Your momma?" He nodded, looking away for a moment. "Ohhh. Aw baby, come here and give your momma a kiss. And then fuck her brains out." He blinked and would have gone redder if he could. Then he moved forward, and climbed up her. His cock went between her legs and she moaned as it grinded against her pussy for a moment. Then he straddled her stomach, her tits against his chest and stomach, and he kissed her. And it was not a motherly kiss. Mmmm her boy did learn fast. When he pulled away, and she had her own juices on her tongue he looked at her. "I'm gonna put it in. Ok?" She nodded eagerly. 

Lucas moved between her legs, and she spread them wide, then lifted them up. He watched her grab her ankles and it was like every part of her body was angled to display her pussy. "Do it baby, put it in me. I want it sooo bad." Nothing else to be said, the boy gripped his shaft and with a grunt pushed the wide pink head of his cock down. His cock, fully engorged was too big for the boy to get his own hands around! And stood so stiff it was uncomfortable to push into the right angle, but practice would make perfect. And for now the boy was too eager to care about some discomfort. He lined his length up with the eager milfs slit, dark lips with that wet pink inside. The tip of his cock dripped precum that mixed with her own fluids. He for a second couldn't believe that he'd even fit in there, but a look up at her eager face made him a believer. He pushed with both hands on his shaft and his small thumbs pushing the head in. The boy grunted and bit his lip, and finally her slid spread open and the head of his cock entered her. Lucas looked up at Violet in pure wonder that it fit, then the feel of it hitting him made let out a garbled gasping moan, mouth open and eyes rolling back. Violet wasn't much better, her eyes shut tight as he spread her pussy wide. Lucas gasped and not thinking thrust in deeper. "Gagh!" The boy choked out and the milf being stretched out by him could only gasp as the boy sank into. Inch after inch of fat boy cock spread her out more than she'd ever felt. 

He grunted, looked down and pressed his hands onto her thick upraised thighs and on pure instinct pulled back to begin fucking her. It just felt so good... She gasped, and looked at him with hazy eyes, suddenly the sweet little white boy was a jackrabbit bouncing up and down on her cunt. She watched in shock and growing wonder as her sopping wet pussy was drilled, feeling that massive cock drive in. The boy grabbed her thighs a bit higher, and with her legs pushed back he assumed a instinctual mating press and she felt her brain start to fog up. Her mouth hung open and her wordless moans starting to meld together in a wail as this white boy made her into his bitch. He couldn't last long though at that pace, not that the energetic young boy was tired, no, her pussy was like a velvet glove and was milking him for all he was worth. And looking up at the sight of her gasping, moaning, tits bouncing as she drooled onto herself in pleasure, he grit his teeth and didn't even try to hold back his orgasm. Such an idea was completely foreign to him.

Eyes rolling back and a sudden worry that he was going to fill her with pee but unable to care the young boy reached the second orgasm of his life. Most kids do it with their own right hand, this one did it in the thick black milf next door while her son watched from a cracked open door in abject terror.

Her door was fairly solid, and kept in a lot of noise. But when Isaac had gotten up to use the restroom about 15 or so minutes after his friend left, he'd found his backpack lying on the floor. Confused he'd gone to tell his mom, maybe he'd intended to take it over that night. And instead he opened the door to see his mother on her back, legs pushed back moaning like a banshee as his friend's massive cock went into her again and again and again. Lucas was like a jackhammer, and the sight of that fat white cock disappearing into his mothers pussy was burned into his mind. His mother's pussy was a slick mess, and it was made worse as every thrust brought with it the white boys fat balls to slap into her and swing out spraying her juices all over the bed as the boy relentlessly used her. 

"F-f-fuck me! Fuck my nigga c-c-cunt! OH JESUS! You fat cocked white STUD! AAAAHHNNNN!!!" His mother screamed, and the boy soon joined her in a loud wordless moan of ecstasy before he droves his cock in... but didn't pull back, instead nearly collapsing onto Violet. His balls tightened up in the moment before, and thick cum pumped deep into her womb. "Mmmph!" She bit her lip so hard it almost bled, she could FEEL that cum inside her. So much... so hot and so fucking DEEP. "Oh JAY-sus!" She gasped out, her legs finally let go to fall and grasping at the boys back as he buried his face between her tits. Lucas laid there, panting hard. He couldn't move, but he could feel his cock finally relaxing. It felt so good. All that pressure gone. "Wow..." he hoarsely moaned. The woman looked down at him with a cock drunk expression. "Wow is right baby... Oh fuck... you filled me up.. Got-dayum... If I'm not knocked up... Heh... Oh god... I'm gonna be a momma again... a slutty black one just for you." She lost it for a second and giggled to herself. She'd just been creampied by a god cocked white boy the same age as her son... She opened her eyes and started to look down, and went rigid. Her son... Isaac was there. He was just outside the door which was open a few inches. She could see him staring at them, and in his hand... was his own cock. His eyes went wide, his hand pulled away, already a stick mess. He gasped, and shoved himself to his feet and slammed the door closed which made Lucas jump and look around. "What-? Huh?!" 

"Oh fuck... Well... I guess now maybe he'll believe me when I say I'm not getting back with his daddy..." She gave a half shrug while Lucas, on his knees between her legs, looked from the closed door to the women he'd just deep dicked in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened and through it walked a skinny black man with corn rows, a patchily grown beard and mustache, and a very annoyed look on his face. Dressed in the typical orange jumpsuit of prison life, the top of it was opened up to reveal a tight fitting white tank top. He walked by the guard standing at the back of the room with a side eye'd glare that was more or less ignored by the towering white man who stood nearly a foot taller.

He looked to the booth where he'd been directed, number 3 right in the center and his eyes lit up, it was his woman! He moved over quickly and took a seat in front of the glass. His eyes drinking in the woman, biting his lip and giving out a audible groan of lust. She could hear it in her head even without him picking up the phone. But he snatched thad off the hook, and the second she took her end-"Daaaamn V! You looking like a fucking SNACK! MMMM!! None of these niggas in here 'lucky as me with a woman like you waiting for em..." He took another look at her.

Violet had on long hair, gentle waves down her back and shoulders with burnished red tips. Her lips were painted a sweet plum color that she'd recently started to enjoy. Her face seem to shine in even the dismal lighting here. But mostly he just kept staring at her tits. They were massive, even bigger than he remembered! Ready to burst out of a tight red dress she was wearing, and decorated by a line of gold chains that all together just emphasized the size of her bust. 

He vaguely noticed that he could see her stomach under it... so his bitch had put on some weight. No big deal, and most of it was in those titties! He knew every other man and even the guards had been checking out his woman. Word would spread soon and everyone would know what he had waiting for him back home. "How you doing girl? Was wondering when you wuz gonna visit." 

It was true, this was her first visit since he'd been locked in here the better part of a year ago. She had stopped answering his calls, and hadn't replied to a single letter. He'd been starting to worry to be honest. She just gave him a steady look, then closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened back up. "I'm divorcing you Jamaal." 

"What?!" Shouted the somewhat reasonably upset man. 

"Quiet over there or I cut this short as shit Inmate!" Snarled the guard behind him, and despite himself the black man flinched badly, cringing away from the big man. His 'wife' rolled her eyes. 

"Baby? B-baby, baby, baby what'chu talking 'bout? You leaving me? You know I'll get out of here soon, I got loads'a good behavior and shit!" His eyes were wide and frantic as one of his greatest fears came up. She gave him a patronizing smile. 

"Jamaal you left me when you acted a damn fool and ruined our life. I gave you everything... My self, my time, and a son." He latched onto that last hoping to use it.

"Isaac! Don't do this to the boy! You know how many nigga's ain't got daddy's? It fucks em up!" She rolled her eyes even harder then, but a small smirk started to grow on her face. 

"Oh don't worry... he'll be fine. Actually...." And a small crooked smile came to her face. "He's got a new daddy..." The man almost went spastic, wanting to scream, to yell, but giving out frantic coughs and looking back fearfully at the guard. When he looked back Violet had her phone out, and was tapping at the screen. "Wanna see what I mean?"

He just stared at her, in something of a daze. What the hell was this crazy bitch talkin bout? Violet looked past him for a moment to make sure the guard wasn't looking in their direction to see over her soon to be ex-husband's shoulder. And she raised her phone to press it to the thick glass. 

On it was an image out of some nasty porn. Something that... to be honest Jamaal had jerked it to before. Maybe... ghetto gaggers? He furrowed his brows confused. There was a very skinny black girl. She had short hair that had been teased into a kind of pixie cut but cut short on the sides. It was a cute hair style... but the girl with it had dazed eyes, and a fat cock was sitting in front of her glazed face. Wet with what had to be cum and spit. He looked at it in confusion, it didn't make sense... 

Violet tapped the button at the bottom and it was video with no sound. The girl blinked coming to life panting hard with spit and cum leaking from her swollen lips. They were painted pink, but that had been left mostly on the cock... along with shades of plum purple. Both the girls hands came up, shaking a bit, and she wrapped them around the tip of that cock and smiled up at the camera owner. He could see her mouth move and the mouthed word clear... "Daddy" And then movement as another figure moved onto the sceen. Violet dropping down next to the girl and kissing her cheek. Violet's mouth was also wet, purple lipstick smeared, but not nearly as bad as the 'girl'. And in the phone he heard Violet talk to him now. "I'm so proud of my little Izzy... Isn't she adorable?"

The man was shaking. His mouth hung open in absolute horror. His wife put away her phone and gave him a sad smile and a shrug. It was the first time she'd done that and he didn't get lost staring at her tits. "We have a new man in our lives Jamaal. You take care of yourself." Then she stood up and thousand yard stare widened. Because that wasn't pudge she'd put on, her stomach bulged with an obvious pregnancy. She patted her belly, and gave her ex a wink, then turned and left.   
__________________________________________  
"Oh geeze, he saw us?!" Squeaked Lucas in a surprisingly high pitch for a boy with such a big dick. But maybe that was an odd way to look at it. She couldn't help it, she'd just had her brains fucked out by that fat rod, and even as small and gosh darn cute as he was, she hard a hard time not thinking of him as a man. But he was fucking adorable! 

She shined a wide smile, her pure white teeth gleaming. "Its ok baby, he had to find out eventually." She shrugged easily. "I wouldn't worry bout it too much... now, you wanna play some more?" She grabbed her big tits and gave them a squeeze. "Maybe come suck on mama's big nigga titties some more?"

He blinked, going red instantly. And she noticed how his cock throbbed... But he shook his head "N-no... I need to go Miss Violet. My mom will worry... um. Goodnight?" She pouted, but he was just too damn cute! Calling her 'Miss Violet' even after he'd just creampied her!

She nodded though and pushed herself to sit up. "I understand baby. How bout just a nice goodnight kiss, hmmm?" He swallowed hard but nodded and moved closer on his knees. He leaned in and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, one hand moving to the back of his head and her thick lips pressed to his young one. Her tongue explored his mouth as the boys eyes went wide, and her fingers luxuriated in his soft blonde hair. Lucas let out a whine of surprise through the kiss and his cock started to get hard despite himself. Violet answered with a sensual moan, and finally broke the kiss. 

He panted, there on his knees before the dark skinned woman. reached down and gave his cock a squeeze. "Well you come back... anytime baby." He just nodded, sure that he'd made a mistake. But Lucas was a good boy and he knew his mother would indeed be bothered he'd been gone so long. And moving in a daze he got off the bed and dressed. Taking one look back he saw her still smiling at him, lounging on the bed, her pussy still leaking thick cum from the boy's outrageous load. He waved with a weak smile, and she curled a few fingers his way and the boy left. 

He pretty much ran by Isaac's room, not wanting to even think about his friend after all that. Not yet...  
____________

A Saturday came and went, and he thought about both of his dark skinned neighbors often. He wasn't sure what to do... 

Finally he decided he needed to just bite the bullet. It was Sunday evening and school would be rough if he saw them then. He knew he had to do something! Most boys in his situation would either be overtaken by lust and want nothing but to be plowing the ebony milf next door, or paralyzed by fear about the entire crazy situation. But he just wanted to try and make things right with his friend... and yeah, see if Miss Violet wanted to fool around more.

So Sunday afternoon after lunch he told his mom that he was gonna see if Isaac wanted to hang out and that he might be over there all afternoon. His mother frowned for a moment, which worried him to the point of breaking out into a cold sweat instantly. He had something to hide now... "I think I saw her head out a little while back."

He blinked. "Huh? What?" 

His mother turned to him with a nod and a small sad smile. "I'm pretty sure her and her boy got in their car and left... but I could be wrong honey." She gave a casual shrug. "I was out gardening and I'm usually more focused on picking weeds... which should really be a certain someone's chore."  
Her tone changed to one of warning and the boy flinched. "Sorry!" she smiled at him though and went patted his head. 

He made it out of his out and across to the neighbors. Worried he'd lost his chance while his courage was up! He really wasn't sure what he'd say but... He had to try! "He knocked on the door." He waited, and heard foot steps. His eyes got wide and he knew there was a presence on the other side of the door, probably peaking through the looking glass. He sucked in a deep breath.

It was Isaac and he probably wouldn't even open the door! Or he'd yell at him... So Lucas took the initiative! "Isaac I'm sorry!" He swallowed, and his eyes closed painfully hard. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for all that... I don't know what happened. I mean... I really like your mom. Like.. really, really like her... but I never expected that she'd... I mean... I know you saw me on top of her, and... naked -but! If you want me to stop, I will!" It was in the heat of the moment, and most likely if the boxom woman made a pass at the boy his promise would fold like paper. But he had to try!

There was nothing. He knew the presence was still there, but Isaac was silent. "I'm... really sorry Isaac." He turned and started to walk away, feeling his face heating up, and knowing he might even cry. He felt like he'd really betrayed the guy.   
He heard the door unlock. He turned around and moved back to the door. As it opened to reveal a teenage girl that couldn't have been out of high school standing there staring at him with a look of bewilderment. She was taller than Lucas, but probably a head shorter than Miss Violet. She had black hair, long parted in the middle and big brown eyes. The resemblance to Violet was impossible to miss. They had the same eyes... and even though the girl was much younger and thinner, she had noticeable double D cup breasts that looked even bigger on her thin frame. Though her skin was a shade or two lighter. He vaguely remembered Isaac mentioning that his mom had been with a white guy waaay back.

He stared, eyes wide, face pale, and mouth hanging open like a fish. "You were... on top of my mama?" She seamed to roll her head with the last word and a put a hand to her chest. "And..." she blinked a couple times and looked the small white boy up and down. "-naked? Oh, you better get your ass in here and 'splain some shit." He noticed that as she spoke he could see braces on her very white teeth.

"Oh! No! I mean, I wasn't! I was-ah!" She reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt to tug the hapless boy into the house. Thank goodness his mother hadn't seen that...

He was pulled in, the door shoved closed and he was pushed over and onto the couch in the middle of the living room. He swallowed hard as the girl moved over and loomed over him, hands on her hips and a eyebrow raised very suspiciously. She wore cut off denim shorts and a yellow tank top. "Ok white boy, spill it. I'd think you making up some cuh-ray-zee ass stories... but damn I think you almost started crying... and fuck. Momma and Izzy been acting weird as hell."

"I didn't know Isaac had a sister." She rolled her eyes. "Half sister. I'm Brittney. Little shit and I don't get along much... So when did this happen? And please, explain to me why my mother would ever let a little cracker like you get away with something like that without whupping your ass?" She had her head quirked sideways and seemed honestly curious.

Lucas blinked and ran over the event, and what he'd said at the door. "Uh... Well... she told me to get naked..." The girl snorted, obviously not believing him. He back pedaled. "Well she saw me naked by accident first! Me and Isaac were comparing sizes!" He unthinkingly grabbed at his own groin and the girl grimaced. 

"Oh no you di'in't! Oh my gawd! That little gang banger wanna be is doing dick measuring? Oh... Oh no Isaac... I've seen him in the shower..." Now she grimaced in a different way, feelings of pity for her idiot brother. "Lemme guess... you bigga?" She raised an eyebrow with the question and cocked her head back while eyeing his groin. 

Lucas' face heated up but he nodded. "Um... a lot bigger." He started to raise his hands, spreading them apart.

Brittney snorted before they got more than four inches apart. "Yeah, but don't take a damn porn star to be bigger than a shrimp!" But then she noticed his hands kept moving. Till they were wider than the space from one side of the boys lap to the other. Her eyelids narrowed. "Uh uh..." 

But Lucas just nodded, a look of misery on his face. "Uh huh." His voice sounded like a whine of misery, and was completely sincere. And now Brittney started to get curious. "Noooo... way. Ok... Ok, ok ok ok." She moved back and paced around the room for a moment as it all came together. Kind of... she still didn't see how her mother had let this kid climb on her naked. But fuck, she could understand wanting to take a better look if the woman had seen something... that unexpected. 

She pursed her lips and stared at the boy. He swallowed and tried to stay positive. "I think you're full of shit." His mouth fell open and began t issue protest. "Unless!" She cut him off with the loud word and a quick chop of her hand. "-You can prove that last bit." His mouth shut with a clack, then the boy was the one grimacing. Why did everything have to be about his stupid wiener?! "So! Get on up white boy, lets see the truth!"

Lucas' breath was coming fast, and he looked from the expectant teenager to the door. But finally he stood up, and started to undo his pants. A sound somewhere between a sigh and a depressed moan was expelled from him, along with a large amount of resignation. And the young boy pushed his pants and briefs down. 

Brittney stood there with a smirk on her face. Mostly just wanting to screw with the kid, but definitely curious. But as his shaft came into view her smirk flattened out. The girth of the boy's soft dong was... pretty big. And then more and more of it came into view. Her eyes widened and a hand came up to cover her mouth. "Are you fuckin' kiddin me...?" Her voice was a hushed thing. Shock and something very like reverence coming out as she felt her own heart start to speed up.

She looked from his hanging cock to the boy's grimacing face. He was looking anywhere but at her. "What kind of freak o' nature are you, white boy...?" That same awed whisper. But while it was embarrassing to hear Lucas was starting to realize it was a compliment.

He looked down at his cock, and swayed his hips a bit. His dangling meat swung and the girl let out a small grown. "Daaamn..." 

"Is it... really that big? I mean? I know I'm bigger than, uh, pretty much anyone other guy in in school. But I mean, even your mom was super freaked out by it! But, well, I guess she seemed excited about it too." The teenager took a few seconds to process what he said, bending over to eyeball the cock up close. She'd never seen one this big in person... maybe online? She honestly didn't look at porn that often, but... She wasn't sure. 

"Its... pretty fuggin big lil' man." She said it off handedly and crouched down biting her lip. Unable to resist she reached out and one slender hand wrapped around his shaft. "Hnnng!" Lucas groaned and his rapid heart beat instantly began to fill his shaft. Her eyes went wide, her soft lips making a silent 'O' as she realized it was even bigger than she thought! He was a shower, then a grow and show some more! And as it swelled she found herself stroking near the tip, and squeezing the circumcised head.   
"Aaahhhn... c-c-careful..." She looked from his cock to his face with a slighlty apologetic expression, but she didn't let go. And looking back down at his cock a thick dollop of precum had formed. The girl vaguely remembered that a boy's cock could leak out pre, but hadn't ever gotten a good look like this. Her last boyfriend... well it was usually dark. And he kind of came super fast... so one bit of boy goo looked like another. But not Lucas's, his personal pre was nearly as thick as her boyfriends actual cum had been. 

She realized she was breathing faster, and that she'd wrapped both her hands around his cock! She was stroking it with one while the other gripped near the head. And she was grinning as he moaned, and even bucked his skinny hips a few times. "S-stahp... Brittney... Ung... If you keep going I'm gonna..." She realized what he was saying and despite her curiousity she let go instantly and pulled back. 

She bounced back to her feet, and Lucas dropped back to sit on the couch. HIs hands wavered in the air near his cock. "Oh geeze..." He whined, but she was mostly caught up staring at her hands. They were slick with precum that her strokes had spread across his shaft. She finally focused on the kid. "It's so- oh man I can't get it back into my pants like this!" 

She blinked. "Then jerk it." She said in a obvious way. 

"Huh?" He looked at her with obvious confusion, then his eyes went wide. "What? You mean like... with my hands? No way!" The shock and slight disgust in his tone would almost be funny if he wasn't wanting her to do it instead.

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him like he was slow. "Are you saying you've never jerked your self off? Come on shorty, everyone masturbates!" She rolled her eyes, feeling he had to be fucking with her. But Lucas shook his head rapidly.  
"I don't! I don't even know how!" His voice was full of something that sounded a lot like pain. And she felt a flash of guilt and chewed her lip. 

"Well.. Its not hard right? I mean just... grip your stick and go to town. I mean... hell you almost blew your load when I did it." She grinned braces flashing, putting a hand on her hip and feeling oddly proud the statement.

"Well... can't you keep doing it then? Please?" His big blue eyes were full of hope, but she found herself staring at his monster cock and feeling conflicted. "Uh uh. That's nasty white boy, do it yo self." She turned to walk away.   
"Wait! Please! I mean... you got me like this, its not fair! Your mom would do it if she was here..." She had been about to laugh at the fair comment, he reminded her of her last boyfriend. But then the bit about her mom caught her off guard.   
"I still think that's all bullshit. No way my momma let you bust a load anywhere near her!" He had a strangled look on his face. He was telling the truth and she didn't believe him!

"But she did! She used her mouth and-and her boobies to do it! Can't you just use your hands?" She stared at him in shock. Her mother? Had sucked and given this boy a tit fuck? Oh damn... to be fair this boy's cock was so big her mom was probably the only one that could tit fuck it. Well, no that's not true, she knew she was a busty bitch. And suddenly she felt a surge of rivalry with her mom. 

Memory's of all the boys, and more than a few girls that had come over and been shocked and quickly entranced by her mothers curves. She grit her teeth, then her nostrils flared. "Tch, I'll show her..."  
It might have just been her finding an excuse to do it, but she wanted to show she could out do her mom and hte old bitches stupid cow tits... "Alright! Fine! If that Old Ho can do it, so can I!"

She moved over to the couch and dropped to her knees before the boy. He looked at her with hope but she just stared at his cock. It was longer than her forearm! And thicker than her wrists, she couldn't get one hand around it. And fuck it looked like it was even bigger when it was pent up. Mostly white and pink, it was turning a angry red near the tip. The boy's needy grunts, almost tear filled eyes, and general twitchiness belied that massive bitch breaker.

She wouldn't back down! Brittney reached down with both hands and flipped her tank top. It went inside out and was yanked off, and her perky young tits lifted up then bounced down in a truly epic tit reveal that had Lucas letting out a moan at the sight. "Woah...."

She grinned at him nastily, enjoying his attention as she groped her tits. "Yeah? You like em? I'm not as big as that cow... but look how perky these tits are. Feel em... nice and firm.." 

He nodded and didn't hesitate to reach out and grope her tits. They weren't the massive pillows that her mothers were. His fingers didn't seem to sink into them the same way. Firmer indded, and with hard stiff nipples. He remembered what Violet had said. "Oh man... big nigga titties are the best.." 

Her eyes went wide and she pulled back, hands over her tits. "What the fuck did you just say?" She was shocked, but half way through her voice had gone up in pitch. He'd said it so... calmly? Emphatically? He meant it?! She found herself smiling around her disbelief it was ridiculous... Was this kid a secret racist?!

Lucas went red. "That's what Miss Violet called them!" Her mouth dropped open. 

"Holy shit... for real?" He nodded and she suddenly found herself wondering how well she knew her mother. She knew her daddy had been a white man. That he'd died when she was 7 and her memories of the man were a rough blur. A tall broad built man with dark hair and a easy smile. And she had memories them loving each other, daddy never able to keep his hands off her mom. And her mom... saying a certain word very casually around her dad.

"Holy shit, my momma's a dirty bitch..." Lucas blinked confused. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. But her lips curled back into a wicked smile. And reaching out she gripped his cock again. The boy groaned. She stroked it, and took a sudden dirty joy in it all. Her little brother was... 9? This kid had to be the same! But with even more inches! And her mother had started to teach him something truly dirty and fucked up. And as she felt that cock throb in her slow strokes her own pussy started to feel slick.  
"Say it again..." Surprise clear on his face, she repeated herself. "Say it.. .again... tell me what these are if you wanna feel em around this cock." And she shook her chest side to side for the boy.

Lucas swallowed hard, and his need quickly overcame his well taught manners. "T-they big nigga titties. Ungg.." He groaned as she stroked it faster, but it felt more like encouragement. "And I wanna put my thing between them!"

She was just about to do that but stopped. She had to teach him more... Oh fuck it was wrong. Making this boy learn some truly nasty stuff. He was so young... and his cock was sooo big. "Uh uh, not a thing baby... This here is a big... white... CAWK!" She really seemed to dig her teeth into the last word. "Say it... tell me what it is, and tell me what youw ant me to do with it!" And to encourage him she squeezed her tits together with her arms and shook them just inches from his thick length.

"Its uh-a big white cock! And I want it between your fat nigger tits!" He was just a kid, but something about that hard R hit her like a sledgehammer. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a second and she pressed forward and squeezed her tits around his cock. "Ahnnn!!" He moaned out and she worked her tits up and down. 

"Yes! Yes fuck these nigger tits! Fuckkk you love em don't you white boy! You LOVE these big black titties! Cum for me baby! Cum all over my nasty nigger titties!" She was out of control, working her tits the best she could. She'd never actually given a tit fuck, but his cock was so big it was easy! Well, a bit tricky to move but he obviously loved it! She even opened her mouth and got the head of it a few times with her tongue! She was just starting to contemplate trying to fit it into her mouth when it got too much for Lucas. The actions just as much as the words pushed the boy over the very narrow edge and he exploded.

"Oh HMMMPH!!" Lucas slapped both hands over his mouth and his cock throbbed before it launched what felt like all the cum in the world. He pushed back against the couch and bucked his hips. And poor thirsty Brittney was suddenly covered in jizz. It launched out in thick spurts the first of which easily cleared her almost entirely. Up into the air, and onto the ground behind her. Some of it actually landed on her back! A bit more in her hair. The rest came out with less force but even more quantity, and white boy ball gravy splashed across her face, left streaks in her dark hair, and as she closed her eyes and laughed a good sized spurt went right into her mouth with even more squirting all over her tits.

"Oh, oh..." She worked her mouth for a moment, and with barely a moment of hesitation she swallowed what had gotten into her mouth and looked at the boy with one eye. Her other had been nearly caked shut in cum. "Damn... Cute white boy cums like a horse..." He looked at her in a daze. 

"Oh wow... Just like Miss Violet. I made you into a nigger donut too." Her head jerked back, then she exploded into peals of laughter. No doubt that had been some other fucked up thing her momma had taught him! But she kinda liked it. 

"Ah ah, momma's a donut, I'm more like a-ever had an entremet?" He blinked, looking at her completely bewildered. She shrugged, her gooey tits bouncing. "Don't worry bout it baby, I'm in cullinary classes." She smiled and winked at him, "I'm gonna be a baker!" He grinned back at that.

"You're the best baker ever." His cock was slowly calming down, and she stood up using the back of one wrist to try and clear the goo from her vision. Then unthinkingly playing with all the cum on her tits. It was so damn thick... And not able to help herself, she slipped a finger into her mouth to savor the white boy cream, and the general fucked up'd ness of the whole situation.

But she laughed at his words. "You just saying that cause I made you bust a big fat nut. Heh, but thanks baby." She puckered up and winked at him and blew a kiss as she squeezed her tits. He looked at her with wonder, and obvious desire. She loved it...  
"Alright, this is fucked up. But damn that big dick is fun. Just remember... don't call me no nigga unless I got my tits out. Understand?" She was surprisingly firm about it and he nodded quickly, sitting up more on the bed. 

"Um... Do you really think I'm cute?" He asked and she went still. She looked away, then back at the boy and her face had darkened just a bit. 

"Well.. yeah. You're a cute kid." He frowned, and she suddenly felt a bit guilty. No kid wanted to be called a kid. But it felt weird to give a compliment to a little boy. But then again she had just...

But Lucas was still riding high on his orgasm, his blood was up. He remembered how Miss Violet had acted. He remembered the way Isaac had behaved, but had been more or less shoved aside so his mother could spend time with the boy's big white cock. He looked down at his penis. It was long and thick, and these women.. they liked it, a lot. And he liked using it on them!

He stood up, his shaft hung at an angle. "Tell me the truth! You think I'm cute, and you like my-my big white cock!" And as she stood there a bit surprised by his sudden backbone and just a bit bemused he reached out and grabbed her tits. His has squeeze them, and his thumbs tweaked her nipples. And to her own surprise she didn't try to stop him or move away. 

"Y-yeah I do..." She said the words in a half moan as the cute white boy played with her tits. 

"Your... You're a hot cum covered nigger. And I want you to get on your knees." Her eyes widened. "Now!" The young boy shouted with surprising authority, and she dropped. It was like her knees had just gone weak or something. But her heart was racing, and she had a almost mystified smile on her face as she obeyed him.

He looked at her, she was still almost as tall as as him. "Lower... I wanna see your nigga titties hang!" She did as she was told, and was at eye level with his down hanging cock... which was starting to throb back to life. He looked down at her, his breathing fast. She was doing everything he said. And he was pretty sure she was having fun. It was like a messed up and super fun game of simon says!

"Now... lick my white cock..." He said it in a breathy voice, still not 100% she would. But the girl's smile got more manic and she leaned in, mouth open-"Wait!" She rocked for a second surprised. The Lucas had a smile that was almost nasty. He gripped his fat shaft and lifted it up. "Lick my balls instead." 

Brittney's eyes widened, but she hadn't hesitated before and wasn't about to start now. If anything she was even more excited. Those oversized boy balls were where all this thick jizm had cum from. She leaned in, sniffed at them eyes half lidded. He blinked at that, but kind of enjoyed it. But then he let out a groan as her mouth opened and the obedient black teen began to lick and suck on his balls.

"Unnnng... woah..." She reached up with one hand to help move them around, sucking and slurping at them. One then the other. At one point just pressing her face to them, and feeling them on her face. He groaned and let go of his cock, and that flopped onto her face too. The girl let out a startled sound, but then was just amazed. His cock was nearly fully hard again. Its slick cum covered shaft was on her face, and without waiting for him to ask, or order she began to lick her way up it.   
"Oh, that's it... lick it... lick my balls, and my cock. Oh you're such a-a" He was at a loss in his lust filled mind, not to mention a lack of sexual vocabulary. But the girl stepped in to help him with this like everything else. 

"Slut..." She breathed the word, and his eyes widened. He'd heard that somewhere and knew that yes, it was a dirty word. Usually for women... women that dressed naughty. Or maybe ones that licked little boy balls? "I'm a dirty... nigger slut." And she followed that with a long slow lick up the shaft of his cock.

"Yeah. You're a dirty, nasty-white cock loving nigger SLUT!" He said, building up steam, and she couldn't help herself, letting out a heartfelt "Mhmmm!" As she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and swirled her tongue around it, and even getting just the tip of her tongue into the edge of his urethra. She'd never had a boy talk dirty to her! She never thought it would turn her on so much! And she never fucking believed it would be with this kind of race charged bullshit... it was so stupid and fucked up... and she was sooo fucking wet.

As she put her mouth onto his cock, Lucas's newly founded sense of dominance asserted itself in a big way. He reached down, getting his fingers into her long hair and with gritted teeth he shoved his cock into her mouth.

The teen had only limited cock sucking experience, and never anything like this! But she didn't bite, fuck it was so thick she wasn't sure she could! But she did gag, badly. "Guck!" But Lucas didn't noticed, it felt good, really good! He moaned out and shoved in deeper, the head of his cock forcing into her throat as Brittney felt her eyes isntantly water and start to tear up. She reached up and gripped his smooth thighs, but she didn't push off.

The girl was slowly discovering just how much of a sub she was. To be dominated and used. Roughly. Her hands shook and she new deep down she could overpower him. But her nostrils flared and she managed to pull in air. And Lucas, still completely unaware shoved his cock in deeper, and as her eyes rolled back and her airway was completely blocked, he went balls deep into the black teens mouth. 

For a few seconds anyway. He finally looked down, saw her mostly white eyes and the tear tracks pouring down her face. Lucas's own eyes widened and pulled his cock out in obscenely wet SCHLICK!. Brittney bobbed her head back and gasped. She couldn't even do that, she gagged again, coughed and turned her head before retching. A foamy white spurt of saliva and fluids spurt out of her mouth and she brought a hand up to wipe her mouth as she panted. 

Her eyes were still wet but calming, and she breathed hard and fast. "Are you alright?!" Lucas asked in clear worry. The teen nodded her head, and a small smile came to her mouth. 

"Y-yeah.. I'm good.. That was rough." He winced and was about to start apologizing-"I liked it..." She looked up at him. Her face slick with cum from his last shot slowly drying, her mouth and chin smeared in saliva, and her cheeks damp with tears from her reddening eyes. But she gave him a loose smile. There looked like some cum in her braces... He blinked, and his cock throbbed visibly. They both noticed it. "Oh... you liked it too..."

She took his shaft in both hands again. Stroking him slow. "You liked being rough with your nasty nigger bitch?" He didn't respond but again, she felt his cock throb. She bit her lip for a second, then turned her face and kissed the head of his cock. "Do you want me to suck on it some more... daddy?" 

"Ung!" He shuddered at that name. Turned on way more than he probably should be. But he remembered watching her gag on it, and wasn't sure he was ready for that. No... he thought of her mother, and that warm, wet, tight place between a woman's legs. He started to shake his head slowly. 

The girl pulled her lips from his cock, frowning. "I wanna put it in your... Your black pussy." Her eyes widened, and it was like the thought of actual sex hadn't occurred to the face fucked young woman.   
"Um... you're pretty big, I dunno if I can-"

"Your mother took it. She spread her legs, and told me it was the best thing she'd ever had inside her." He cut her off with the truth. Because it had worked last time she'd started to back out. And he just wanted to tell her about it. It still seemed almost unreal even now. Brittney swallowed, wanting to argue. To mention that her mother was a big girl. A big woman. That she'd had two kids, and been with more guys. 

But Lucas checked behind him, then moved back a step or two and dropped back onto the couch. He grinned at her. "I want you on top." Her mouth opened. He wasn't asking. And why did she like that so much?! "Take off your clothes! You keep staring at my cock, and I haven't see your-... Your pussy! So get naked! Now!" His command was pretty childish, but he definitely expected to be obeyed. And she just couldn't find it in her to say no.

Being told what to do, especially when deep down she was definitely interested... it just freed her. It let her just be. And right now she wanted to be whatever the fuck this nasty big dicked white boy wanted! So... naked! 

She got to her feet, and popped the button on her cut offs. She started to push them down, then grinned at him. Braces in full blast as she got excited to show off. She turned around, and bent over as she slow;y pushed down her shorts. Lucas's eyes widened, and he smiled realizing she was putting on a show for him.

And what a show... her soft bubble butt came into view. Definitely more toned than her momma, and of course her hips weren't nearly as large as the mature woman. But her ass was round and soft.. and Lucas had a sudden urge to smack it. As she pushed the shorts down, Her panties coming into view. A nice black set with lacy edged, he spoke up. "Back up." She looked over her shoulder, curious. He waved a hand impatiently. He furrowed his eye brows. "Back your black ass up!" Her shoulders shot up, but her grin was wide. 

"Ok daddy!" She kicked th shorts off and shuffled back. Still bend over some, grinning like a fiend, and ass pointed his way. The boy didn't hesitate, he smacked it. "Ahhhn!" That caught her off guard! she just thought he wanted to see it up close, maybe squeeze it. She was still surprised that panicky little boy she'd heard having a break down outside her door was suddenly just doing what he wanted. Was so in control. 

He promptly smacked the other cheek, and she stopped over thinking it and shook her black ass. He smacked the cheeks a few more times, then grabbed them and laughed. "ok... now lets lose these!" He yanked her panties down and her pussy clearly came into view. He'd been so distracted by her ass he finally noticed that not only was the slit between her legs slick, but there was moisture all the way down her thighs. 

"Woah... uh... did you pee or something?" it was an honest question from the confused young boy. She stood up straight and turned to face him with a sharply raised eyebrow. He noticed that her pussy had just a bit of hair on it. Brittney hadn't shaved that spot much, but her bush just wasn't very developed.

"No! I'm wet. I've been wet for a while actually..." She felt her cheeks heat up a bit as she told him the truth. But Lucas just looked confused. She frowned, then rolled her eyes. Her little stud.. was still a kid at heart. "You know how you know you're having fun cause uh, the big boy here gets... well, bigger?" She couldn't help but to smile at that, and reached out to tap the head of his cock. Lucas just nodded, like 'duh'. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Well when a girl's feeling it, she gets wet." She thought about making a joke about wet ass pussy, but was pretty sure it would bounce right over his little blonde head. 

"Ooooh... so that's why..." She raised here eyebrow again and he gave her a sorry grin and a shrug. She realized he must of been thinking about her mom! That irked her. "I bet that makes it easier for it to fit!" She nodded, still agitated. "Wow, I'm really glad you're so wet Brittney! That means you like me!" Now she couldn't help it, she started to smile too. 

She threw her hip to the side a bit. Unthinkingly striking a sexy as hell pose being naked as she was. "Yeah... I like you a lot Lucas'. Then she grinned a bit. "I don't call just anyone daddy..." She bit her lip. Truth was she'd never used that. But when he just told her what to do... it came so naturally. "Now, what do you want me to do next?" So she encouraged him to keep doing it!

The boy's grin was wide, "I want you to stand around me, and go down till I'm inside you! I wanna see how much we can get in... I wanna do it all!" He almost sounded a bit frantic there, and while she was a bit unnerved by the size of his cock, she was hornier than she'd ever been in her young life. And she was shockingly hungry to just PLEASE him. She nodded and stepped up onto the couch.

She put out a hand unthinkngly, and he took it, doing his best to help her balance. She flashed her braces at him for the help, then got her legs steady on either side of him. She grabbed the back of the couch, and used her other hand to reach down for his cock. Lucas steadied his shaft directly under her as she brought the two points to meet. He watched her pussy spread as her legs widened. The wet pink inside captivating... 

She found the tip of his cock, and bared her teeth. Panting she sucked in air in quick slightly nervous breaths. She placed the head at her entrance, and found herself nibbling on her lower lip, letting out a keening whine as let her weight sink down. Her will to go on started to weaken, when he reached up and a pair of small white hands rested on her dark caramel thighs. He looked in amazement from his cock, to her pussy, then to her face. "Do it Brittney. I wanna be inside you." 

She took several quick breathes and her head jerked in short fast nods. And she lowered down onto it. His cock was so fucking big! Her fingers left his cock head that was pushing against her, to try and spread her lips. Her pussy was so wet, and she could feel the head of his shaft against he rinsides. She lowered down more and the swollen angry red tip of the boy's oversized cock spread her out. 

"Oh... my... gaaaawdddd..." Her eyes rolled back, and as he pulled, she sank down taking several inches of donkey dick cock into her teenage pussy. She couldn't talk, her mouth hung open as she sputtered out nonsense, and just kept going down it. His cock was quickly deeper than anything she'd ever had in her pussy! He was a little over half way in.   
"More! Hnng... I'm almost there!" Grunting Lucas selfishly pulled her down as he thrust his hips up, and sure enough a couple more inches sank in. 

"Aaaahnnn! Oh god, oh god, oh goddddd! Fuck.. fucking donkey dicked... white boy... you splitting me in haaaalf!!!" She half moaned, half cried out. He snapped out of it a little, but he if felt good... 

"Go up and down! I want you to bounce on it!" She looked at him a bit surprised, but well, that was how this position worked. She realized he didn't know jack shit about sex positions, he just wanted her to start milking his cock with her pussy. And sure enough, he got tired of waiting and reverted to demanding. "I want to see your nigger tits bounce! Ride my white cock like the nasty black slut you are!" She just nodded loosely. She was turned on by the demands, the nasty words. But that much cock was just... breath taking. 

She remembered how it made her gag, talk about breath taking! That thought made her mouth curl up into a smile. It came off light headed and a bit dazed, but she found herself letting out a breathy laugh and nodding her head. "Yeah daddy... I do it... Oh fuck... I"m gonna.. gonna ride this.. big, fat... cracka dick! UNG!" And she did, she started to squat up and down on his cock. She grabbed at the back of the couch, and lips puckered and sucking in breath she rode his fat cock. 

Lucas began to breath fast as well. "Hnnng... You so much tighter... than... ohh wow!" She knew who she was tighter than, and her fucked up rivalry with her mother made her feel a shameless surge of joy. Of course she was tighter. She was finer, and she was riding this fucking cock like a pro! Not really, but neither had any idea of that. But Lucas did know she was taking it even deeper! Her drive to bounce on his cock, was getting her to almost take every inch. She felt his hand on her stomach. She looked down, and as she dropped her hips she saw it. 

His hand was over the spot on her pelvis wher his massive cock was distending her belly! "Oh my god..." She said in a breathy voice. "AHN!" and promptly shoved it even deeper. It was unreal, his monster white cock was streching out her belly! It had to be in her womb! That made no sense but she was becoming mostly nonsensicle as his monster cock rearranged her insides. Then his hands were grabbing her tits, finding them to be much more enjoyable. 

Her mouth spread into a another wide smile. "Ohh... god yes... " Her little white daddy loved her tits, her loved her tight black pussy, and she was going to make him cum. Cum... inside her? Bareback! "oh god... Oh god.. if you cum... you'll cum inside!" She said, her brain having to catch up. 

He wasn't really aware of the ramifications of that act, and just nodded. "Yeah! Don't stop! Hnng.. its so good... don't stop Brittney! I can feel it! I'm gonna cum deep in you! Unnng! I'm gonna cumm..." His words died down into just meaningless moans and pants as he squeezed her tits so hard it hurt and spastically tried to thrust up into her. 

Just hearing him say that pushed her over the edge. This little white boy wanted to cum in her! To knock her the fuck up! "God YESSS!!!" She worked her hips hard, and her pussy gushed into a long over due orgasm. It actually nearly stopped her thrusting. Her hips spastically moving instead of even drops, but it was enough. Lucas was too damn horny now, and as she screamed out in orgasm he was moments behind her. 

She dropped nearly all her weight onto the boy, his fat cock pushed her belly out.. and then that spot somehow, impossibly, swelled even more as his oversized balls emptied their second load of the day deep into her waiting womb.  
"Ohh... fuck... " She shuddered and was riding the edge of another orgasm, and even not quite reaching it, it felt amazing... Her eyes rolled back, and her hips moved, trying to coax it the rest of the way. Loving how full she felt... How he twitched and moaned under her, in utter ecstasy by her. 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Shouted a surprised, and not quite as angry as you'd expect female voice. 

Both lovers eyes went wide. Lucas shifted to the side some, and Brittney struggled to twist and look. Her mother, Violet was standing there holding several large plastic bags. Right next to her stood Isaac, eyes wide. "Nigga... you fucked.. my sister too?" Muttered the completely shocked young black boy, a swirl of emotions going through his head. 

Startled, Brittney stood up from her squat, Lucas's softening cock still buried inside her came out in a wet SQUELCH! He grunted, his still very sensitive cock being pulled out. And instantly thick boycream began to leak from her pussy, running down her thighs quickly as the girl turned around. 

Violets eyes went wide. She wanted to make a remark about her daughter having to clean it all up, but she also smiled just a bit. Brittney was her mother's daughter after all. The shocked teen was reeling. Looking from her little lovers softening cock, to her mother and brother. At a utter loss of what to say. She just opened her mouth to try and talk when Lucas spoke up. 

He grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and yanked it over his member. Violet opened and closed her mouth, annoyed that his cum would be glazing the under side of the pillow. Lucas was glaring at his friend. "Dude! Stop staring at my cock!" Both women looked at the black boy, and the sweat breaking out on his forehead. He looked from face, to face, to face. His own darkening as blood rushed to it. 

"I hate you all!!" he screamed and ran off.

"Ughhh!" Groaned Brittney, dropping down to sit on the couch next to Lucas and put her face in her hands.

Lucas flinched at her landing, but reached over to pat her thigh, attempting to reassure her. She actually turned her face to give him a weak smile, then covered back up. "This is so fucked up..." She said in abject misery.

"Yeah! I was hoping to keep that to myself." Violet waved her hand in the direction of the horse cocked white boy. "Didn't expect my own daughter to try to steal my man like that..." Lucas was bright red. He was her man? Oh wow... Oh wait, then he shouldn't have done that with Brittney! Well, he probably shouldn't have done it with Miss Violet either... it was all very confusing!

Brittney was glaring at her mother. "And you did it and got caught by Izzy? I almost didn't believe him when he told me!" Her mother just cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you give me tone young lady, or I won't let you play with your new friend for a month!" Her daughter opened her mouth and the mother spoke over her. "See if I don't drain him dry and leave you with dust. So behave and share like a lady." That... just left her daughter flummoxed. 

"But first we have to deal with your brother. He's going through some things... and I think that deep down he might have seen Lucas as more than a friend..." She frowned sadly, but her daughters eyes were wide.

"Izzy? On the DL...?" Her mother tilted her head to the side and shrugged in a way that said, 'maybe.' "Oh damn... oh, that explains so much!" And her mother couldn't help but smile at that. Lucas was just confused.

"Wait, what? More than a friend? DL? Um... what are you two talking about?" The two women shared a smile and felt themselves starting to bond a bit in the middle of all this insanity. Bonding over white cock and family drama. The Jenkins were just your typical black american family in a lot of ways like that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ung.. wow… I love your nigger lips around my cock…” Moaned the young white boy. Britney, the teenage girl sucking his cock moaned around even louder around his cock. Her eyes going half lidded for a second, and her gold painted lips taking nearly half his length. This put it just past her throat and even though her eyes teared up a little, she was proud of her ongoing gag training.

He was sitting on a bed as she did it, and standing next to them, was a much older woman. Brittney’s mother. “Ung… Oh damn that's kinky… but you know you shouldn’t say things like that baby.” Violet spoke, even as she was fingering her soaking wet pussy.

Lucas looked up at her in surprise, and was about to apologize when Brittney pulled off the head of his cock with a loud wet POP! “Oh let it go mama, he learned it from you!” Violet looked away, her dark cheeks heating up. It was true, the black milf had a terrible habit of race based dirty talk when she was around a big white cock… “And I love it… A lot…” Brittney continued. “Tell me what else you love daddy.” her voice going husky as she ducked her head down to suck on one of his massive and very full balls. 

“Hnnng! I love… I Love sexy nigga sluts!” The girl smiled and puckered up to give one testicle a very clear golden kiss mark. Violet found herself biting one lip hard.

“Fuck. Ok, yeah that's hot.” Lucas looked at her with a wide smile. He was so sweet and happy that she liked it. 

“Miss Violet, can I suck on your big black titties?” The boy asked her and the woman was already moving closer. She lifted one knee up onto the bed and leaned closer to him. Lucas immediately got one nipple between his lips. And while Brittney sucked his cock, he sucked on her mama’s enormous tits.

“Mmmm… that's it baby, suck on em good. You know you don’t even need to ask, momma’s titties will always be here for… mmmm!” She moaned even louder, because Lucas had reached between her legs and started to play with her very wet and ready pussy. His small hand didn’t really know too much of what to do, but he liked to explore. And she just liked to have him touch her. “Oh… such a spoiled little boy, got you mommy's boobies, and you still want more hmmm?” 

He nodded, and sucked harder. The girl between his legs giggled. She’d seen his cock throbbing, and had to leave his balls alone to give that thing the attention it deserved. “Yeah, he wants it all mama. But now he’s gotta pick.” She pulled his cock head down a bit, and kissed the tip of it. Lucas smiled as she gave him a toothy braces filled grin. “What's it gonna be daddy? You want my momma’s old pussy? Or…” And she stood up straight and put a hand between her legs. Two fingers spread her pussy, and he finally pulled off her mothers breast with a loud pop to stare at the pink in between. “Or my young tight one…”

Violet just rolled her eyes. “You know it's neither of us. It's Izzy’s turn.” Brittney blinked once, then her winced as she looked to the side. She had indeed forgotten what they were doing. Namely getting their little stud warmed up while her new little ‘sister’ got his nerves under control.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Two Days Earlier

“Ok Lucas, this might be hard to believe. But I think Isaac likes boys.” Violet laid it out straight. Lucas’s eyes narrowed, and his mouth was open. 

“Huh?” It was a very confused look. Violet put a hand to her head for a moment and Brittney took over.

“Izzy’s gay!” They were still sitting on the couch, the two of them naked, and the white boy’s thick cum very much leaking out of the teenager’s very much loosened pussy. 

“Oh…. OH!” The boy said, understanding coming over him. Then he shrugged. “Well ok then. But what does that have to do with any of this?” Now it was Brittney’s turn to slap her forehead.

But Violet just smiled. Kids today were something else. Sweet little Lucas didn’t mind in the least that his best friend was into boy’s, and she was sure he’d still be friends with him. If she could ever get her son to leave his room. She had an idea, and took her phone and set it to record before putting it back into her bra. 

“It means baby, that he’s probably a little jealous… Because I think he has a little crush on you.” Now the boy’s eyes went wide, and his face went very red. It was amazing that the little boy who’d just creampied her daughter while calling the girl a dirty nigger slut, would be bashful now. And she wondered if she should have a talk with the two about that language… But it wasn’t that important right now.

“Oh, don’t blush, it's ok. But yeah, I think he has a thing for you. He won’t admit it easily, but a mother knows…” She moved in and took a seat on the boy’s left side. The only person on the couch wearing clothes. She was going to make Brittney scrub all of this mess up later.

“Is that why he was staring at my…? And why he was so upset about… us?” Brittney snorted at that.

“Lucas he’d be angry even if he was straight as an arrow! No one wants to see they mama getting fucked! Or their big sister…” she said the last with a bit of a grin. The boy looked away embarrassed. “But yeah its probably why he was eyeballing your third leg there… fuck I did the same.” The teen let out a deep breath. But fuck this white boy was hung like a horse. And he’d made her cum her brains out talking like a nasty bastard. She’d loved it all.

Violet tried to steer the conversation. “But what matters now… is how do you feel about my Izzy?” She asked him, and the boy looked away again, just a bit red faced.

“Well.. he’s my best friend. I felt bad that I made him feel bad… but I mean… I don’t mind if he wants to stare at my... “ He looked at Brittney for a moment, and she gave him a wicked grin. “At my cock.” Violet looked a bit surprised, but seeing the glee her daughter exhibited she was sure where he’d picked up a few new vocabulary words. “I mean… I think I like girls more to be honest, but if he wants to try something with me… I might!” He looked from one woman to the other. “I wish he looked a bit more like you two though…” Violet and Brittney winced and grimaced respectively. 

“Well… I’m not sure if it's fair to compare him to…” The woman looked down at her immense bosom, her breasts were each larger than the boy’s head.

Brittney snorted a laugh again and over wrote her mother. “He ain’t gonna grow a nice pair of tits overnight Lucas.” 

The boy blinked, and blushed. “I know that! I didn’t mean boobies… I just meant like… well. I don’t know, like a girl?” He waved at the two of them but it was so vague. But Violet had a sudden idea, as if a lightbulb had clicked on.

“Oh… Oh I think I have an idea!” She bit her lip, wondering how fucked up it would be. If Isaac would go for it… if he’d enjoy it, hate it, or maybe he’d absolutely love it. “Ok baby, I think I can fix this! Just tell me this… if my sweet little Izzy was a bit cuter, do you think you’d have some fun with my little nigglet?” Brittney gave her mother a look with confusion and shock. And god, her mom did say some crazy shit when she was excited… But Lucas blinked and then nodded.

“Um… sure. I mean, he’s my best friend!” Violet smiled at that, he really was just such a sweet little thing. She stroked the boy’s face and nodded. 

“Good.. Ok baby, you get cleaned up… I’ll talk to Izzy. And Brittney.” her voice took on a much sterner tone. “Clean up all this spunk you little slut! You better not let my couch get a stain, or you are not too old for me to whoop your ass!”

“Mama!” Said the teenager, cringing back to her side of the couch. 

Lucas let out a clear laugh and smiled. “I can help if you want Brittney! I think your ass is cute and don’t wanna see it get hurt! Um… unless I’m the one doing it… heh…” He made a small smacking motion. Brittney laughed out loud and leaned over to hug the boy tight.

“Nah daddy, I got this! You get your own cute ass home. Oh but let me get you my numba…” She stood up and took the boy to the side to help him gather his clothes and see him out. Violet didn’t think too much about the very odd situation of her daughter fawning over the young white boy… She wanted to do it too. But first she had to fix her family. Starting with her wayward son.

____________________________________________________________________________

It took a few hours before she got Isaac to let her into his room. Mostly because he had to pee, and she shoved her foot into his door when he tried to slam it. “Leave me alone mom!” Said the boy, his eyes still red and puffy from tears. His room was a mess, he’d thrown a few things, and then rolled up into a ball of blankets and a sad, confused little boy. His mother put her arms around him and hugged him.

“It's ok… it's gonna be ok.” He tried to pull away, but ended up sobbing against her. She rubbed his back and walked with him back to his bed. “I know it's hard right now… Lucas is a very special boy.” Her son tensed up, and she continued. “But so are you…” He stopped and slowly looked up at her. “I have something I want you to listen to. You have a very good friend. And maybe something more.”

A few minutes later they just sat there. Isaac was breathing fast, his young mind whirring a million miles a minute. He glanced at his mother, she smiled and he whipped his eyes away. “I… I’m not…!” He’d tried to deny it during the recording but had kept going silent to hear what was said. Especially to hear Lucas’s innocent and sincere replies. “I mean… I don’t…” His breath caught, and small sobs started again, tears running down already wet tracks. His mother leaned down to kiss him.

“Baby… It's ok. You can decide things anytime. And you don’t have to do anything. But…. I’d like to take you out tomorrow, you, me, and Brittney. You can both take sick days from school, and I’ll take one off work… and we’ll go out and maybe see how cute you can be. And then maybe… you can see if Lucas gets excited the next time he sees you too.” The boy shuddered, and bit his lip hard. But he didn’t immediately deny it. “Let me tell you something… You don’t need big titties like these to get a good man.” She squeezed one of her overbearing breasts. The things were massive, and got her a ton of attention. She’d known they made her daughter a bit jealous, but only now realized that they might have had a similar effect on her son. “You just have to find a good man, and let him know you’re interested. He’ll do the rest. And I think Lucas is a very good one.”

To that, her son nodded. And then he gave her a small smile. “I wanna try mama…” She hugged him close. And the next day they went out on a very special day of shopping, spa, and full makeover.

____________________________________________________________________________

Upon seeing the made over black boy Lucas had stared in shock. His heart pounded in his throat, and his oversized cock made a definite bulge in his pants. He reached down to readjust them, and gave his friend a weak smile as he did. Izzy looked at his hands, knew what was going on and looked away, his face burning and smiling so hard it hurt. 

“You look… wow!” Was what the white boy finally said. Izzy beamed. Violet almost felt a tear building at the corner of one eye, and Brittney wasn’t much better… though the teenager was a bit annoyed because it was looking like her little brother wasn’t going to need braces, that lucky little bitch. Oh well, at least she had bigger tits.

The teen stepped up and put a hand on Lucas’s shoulder but spoke to Izzy. “Ok lil ‘sis’.” She grinned and held up one hand making quotation marks. “You wanna mess around with big daddy… but how bout first you let me go a bit and you can watch, mmmk?” 

The little sissy blinked several times, and felt more than a bit jealous. But he’d also seen his friend's massive cock, and was more than a bit nervous. So after a moment of thought, he nodded quickly. “Good girl!” Said his sister, and the words made the sissy’s face heat up. Brittney led Lucas back to the edge of the bed and encouraged him to get his clothes off. Her mother rolled her eyes. But it was probably good for Izzy to take her time… and hey, maybe he’d even like to just watch. His father had had similar tastes… Good riddance to that cuck.

Lucas started stripping down, and Brittney did the same. She was just in another tanktop and shorts, and had them off faster than the boy. And as her bare caramel skin came into view, he grunted as he pushed down his pants. His throbbing hard cock getting in the way. Violet bit her lip and followed suit at a slower pace. 

Naked the boy was pushed to sit back on the bed and the teenager squatted before him. “Oh fuck I missed this big cock… Look at it Izzy, it's so much bigger than yours!” Izzy didn’t flinch, but his breath caught in his throat and one hand grabbed at his miniscule bulge. “Mmmm… daddy’s a real stud… a big white one that loves his nigga bitches… don’tcha daddy?” 

Lucas nodded and grinned. “I really do… and I really like your lipstick Brittney.” He bit his lip for a moment, then grinned. “I want you to rub it all over my white cock!” The teenage slut didn’t hesitate and immediately got to work on her little stud's big dick.

Lucas had been pretty close to getting off with her mouth and her mother’s tits when he’d been reminded of sweet little Izzy, standing by and watching the entire scene intently. 

The young black boy didn’t look like one anymore. His hair had been pulled from its cornrows, and straightened into short but very cute updo. He’d picked it based on Rhianna, and while his sister had teased him a little, both her and his mother approved of the choice. His soft body was dressed in a pink lace bra, and a pair of pink and white panties. The panties had a very obvious, if small bulge in them, emphasized by a wet mark. His legs were in pink fishnet stockings that went up to his thighs, and nails on fingers and toes had a pastel pink shine to them. His lips had also been painted pink. He’d chosen the color as well and it contrasted amazingly with his rich dark skin. 

The boy struggled to look anywhere but at the three people before him. But finally managed to look at Lucas. The white boy, sitting on the edge of the bed was a bit below eye level with his best friend. “Wow… I know I said it before, but you look really good Isaac.” The black boy flinched a bit, and Lucas stammered a moment. “I-I mean Izzy! Heh, sorry... “ He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and Izzy met his eyes with a small pout.

“Just… Just don’t do it again. Ok?” His voice was still him, still aggressive and filled with attitude. But there was a hint of something more, of pleading that he be called by the right name. Treated how he wanted to be treated. Lucas nodded with rapid nods.

“Yeah! Of course!” And he added to that by standing up and walking closer. Izzy started to take a step back as his friend's massive cock came closer, but he held himself steady. Lucas stood before him and smiled again. “Izzy… You look really good… can I kiss you?” The black boy turned sissy’s eyes went wide. His pink lips opened in a ‘O’, and he nodded his head slowly. Lucas grinned at him, his bright blue eyes and perfect teeth dazzling, and making the black boy’s heart speed up. Like it always did around his best friend… And Lucas leaned in, putting one hand on the other, much girlier boy’s chin, he kissed him.

It was a soft and sweet thing. “Oh my god… you two are so adorable!” Said Violet, both hands clasped over her bosom. Brittney rolled her eyes a bit, but shrugged and nodded as well. Izzy’s face flushed a bit, and he looked away as Lucas broke the kiss and stood next to him grinning at the two older black women.

“Thanks! Really though, Izzy’s the cute one!” And quite casually Lucas reached down to squeeze his friend's girly ass. Izzy moaned, and Lucas flashed the sissy a smile. “Ok… so… You ready to suck it too? And uh…” the white boy with his monster cock blushed a bit. “Maybe you can call me daddy like Brittney does?”

Izzy’s eyes were quite wide but he was nodding rapidly. “Y-yeah! I wanna!” His white friend smiled at him, and the boy put a hand on his shoulder and started to push his feminized best friend down.

Izzy dropped down to his knees, and found himself looking up, and up, at his best friends massive white cock. He saw the went glint on it from a mixture of precum, and his slutty sister’s eager lips. As well as several golden smears, including ones on his balls… God those were big too, and they looked… tasty. “Ok Izzy… no rush, just uh-woah!” 

The white boy was surprised when his girly friend leaned in and placed a kiss on one of his balls. Pink nailed hands cupped his two family jewels, and the sissy kissed on testicle, then the other. “I… I wanna put lipstick on them too…” He looked past the massive shaft to a euphoric Lucas. 

“Yeah…? I like that too… Something about black girls and putting lipstick all over my cock… wow.” All three took notes of the young studs obvious preference, especially Izzy who felt his girly heart flutter when being referred to as one of the girls. He grinned up at his friend.

“Yeah? Then maybe this girl will put more on you then, how bout right... “ He gripped Lucas’s cock just under its fat precum dripping tip and pulled it closer to his lips. “Here…” And then pressed his soft pink lips to the boy’s throbbing tip. Lucas moaned, and the smaller boy gave a similar sound as he kissed, then opened his mouth to suck and lick at the tip. He got a nice thick layer of white boy precum on his tongue and savored it.

“This is so fucked up…” Said Brittney, watching her nine year old brother, dressed like a little whore, suck on a white boy’s massive cock. “But fuck if they aren’t a cute little couple…” She looked over to her mother, and her eyes went wide. 

The thick black woman was sitting on the edge of the bed, phone in hand and recording. She was recording her sissy son’s first blow job! She actually felt bad that she’d missed that first kiss…. But she was sure she’d get more! “Oooh…. Get it Izzy… show that white stud what a good little slut you are…” She rocked her hips and one hand went down to rub her pussy for a moment. But her phone started to shake so she had to stop and focus on filming the very memorable moment.

Lucas moaned, and watched as Izzy took more of his cock into his soft lips. Pink lipstick began to smear as the black sissy sucked, lost in his own dirty little world with his studs cock. “Oh… oh that feels really really good Izzy… Oh wow… You’re just like a girl… you’re cute… and sexy… and you suck cock really really good…” His words were dirty, fucked up, and very sincere. He was still young, but having an amazing time. Izzy was in bliss, he really liked being a girl.

The boy pulled off the cock, his mouth wet from saliva and precum. “Then I’m your girl now Daddy!” Lucas’s cock throbbed in the sissy’s hands, and he stroked it rapidly to please his big dicked daddy. “Oh fuckkk…” He couldn’t just stroke anymore he got his mouth back on it and started to suck. And Lucas moaned. His knees bent for a moment, and he had to steady his feet. Violet made a small eager noise and got closer. She moved to stand behind Lucas and get a good angle on her sissy son.

“Suck it baby! Suck your white daddy’s fat cock!” The boy made an eager moan around the shaft and pulled off for a second.

“I love your cock daddy!” And then went right back to it, and Violet moved again. She got down on her knees as well, and held the camera out like she was taking a selfie. She kissed her son’s soft cheek, and Izzy smiled at her. Brittney came over and took the phone for her mother, her dark hand appearing in view for just a moment. Then it was focusing on the mother son pair as they began to kiss, lick, and worship young Lucas’ meat. 

They worked both sides of his shaft, and at one point they both entwined their tongues on his tip. Violet came off for just a moment. “Lick his balls baby, momma wants to take it deep…” Her husky voice was immediately obeyed by the sissy, and the grown woman took the long white shaft into her mouth, then her throat. Her dark hair was nearly straight, the tips of her weave a dark purple. Her favorite color, and only a few shades off from the rings working their way deeper and deeper down Lucas’s length. “Oh fuck mama…” Said Brittney, still recording. The girl was always in a bit of a rivalry with own mother, but watching the milf suck that massive cock, she knew she was honestly outclassed. “You gotta show me how to throat that bad boy… Mmmmm!” Her mother winked at her, and then started to shoved her face onto it brutally

“GUCK GUCK GUCK GUCK!” Lucas moaned and his hips gave multiple spasms at the pleasure. Izzy’s face was smeared with his own mothers dripping saliva from her sloppy blowjob, and the sissy just kept slurping it off his stud’s swollen balls. 

The young boy pulled back to take in the show. He knew about women giving blowjobs, and had told stories with his friends. He’d even lied more than once and claimed to have had his dick sucked… but watching his mother do it to the white boy next door, all he could feel was awe for the slutty black milf’s oral skills. “Damn mama... “ and unable to help, he reached down to start rubbing his cock through his panties. 

“Oh god… Oh god I’m gonna…!” The white boy moaned and they all knew what was gonna happen. Violet pulled off his cock, her makeup an absolute mess. Drool hanging from her chin in strings, and her eyeshadow ruined by tear’s she hadn’t quite been able to hold back from her self inflicted throat fucking. She got both her experienced hands around his cock and stroked for all she was worth. 

“Do it baby! Cum for mama! Cum all over my fat nigger titties! Drain those big white balls baby! Mmmm! Cum on me! Cum on me baby!” But even as she said that, she actually reached out one hand to pull Izzy closer. “Open your nigger lips up baby! He’s gonna give it to us good!” And her son obeyed, mouth open and tongue out. And the collective sight was way too much for the keyed up white boy.

He came like a volcano. Gouts of thick white cum pumping out. She had felt it tensing up and pulled his cock down, and it blasted into her tits. Thick cum shat over her breasts, and up to her collar bone. The next one was smaller, but it just kept pumping. She started to aim up and to the side. The next spurt hit her in the cheek, and the woman laughed. And then it was launched right at her girly son’s face. 

Izzy’s eyes went wide, then shut tightly as he was hit in the face three times with thick spurts of white baby batter. “Holy fuck! Oh my god Lucas, it's so much!!” He remembered seeing his mother covered in it that first night, and was pretty sure this was a lot more! Brittney flat out dropped the phone after that, the last thing it caught was the sight of a young sissy boy being covered in jizz before it hit the bed and the black teen desperately fingered her pussy to a messy orgasm.

Violet lunged for the cock, and got most of the rest into her mouth, sucking and slurping, and swallowing. Lucas moaned… and looked down at Izzy covered in cum and looking just astonished. And the boy had a moment of post orgasmic clarity. He looked at Violet, her eyes half lidded as she sucked on his cock, pulling up the last dregs of his orgasm. “Don’t swallow.” he said it quickly, and her eyes widened. 

“Mmmm?” Was the questioning sound she made, her hollow cheeks still sucking. Her little stud gave her a dirty grin. 

“I want you to hold it… and share it with…” He looked at her, then Izzy… and then to Brittney. “I want all my nigger’s to share it.” Just hearing that made Brittney moan and cum again, making the wet spot under her on the bed a little soggier. He looked right at her, “Get on your knees Brittney! Momma’s got something special for you... “ He grinned widely, but the orgasm rocked sub nodded and slid off the bed. 

“Mmmmk… Mama, I want itttt…” And she moved up to lock lips with her own mother. 

Watching the show, Lucas bit his lip and started slowly stroking his cock. It was just too hot… They swapped back and forth, once, then twice… and then Brittney swallowed. Both sluts looked almost drugged with ecstasy. But a small whine was heard. 

They turned to Izzy, “Wait… what about me?” Lucas smiled though, and spoke up before a slightly embarrassed looking Violet could think of a good answer.

“Lick it off her tits… Clean em off for me.” The sissy blinked, and looked from his best friend to his mother. He swallowed, hard, and his little cock ached it was so hard. He obeyed. His mother looked a little embarrassed, but did nothing to stop it as her girly son licked and sucked at her tits. The boy didn’t spend any extra time on her nipples, or seem to care about them. He just worked to get every bit of cum he could.

Lucas was panting and his cock was hard again. “Yeah.. swallow it all up you nasty black slut…” He groaned and Brittney took heavy notice of his cock.

“Fuck daddy, you’re hard again?” The boy blinked. 

“Uh… am I not supposed to be?” The two women shared a look. Violet smirked as if to say she knew he was a stud all along. Brittney shook her head in amazement. 

“No! Most guys get off once and gotta take a break… they don’t just stay fucking hard as rock… Damn daddy, you ready to go again?” She casually rubbed her pussy, looking at that cock. 

He grinned at her. “Oh really? Wow! Well… I guess most guys don’t have three super sexy nigger’s to have fun with!” Brittney looked proud of that, Violet looked as if that was the obvious answer, and Izzy blushed, but nodded. 

“I… I’m really hard. Um, can I try something with you Lucas?” Lucas looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What is it? If its super gay I won’t wanna.” he said it casually, and the smaller boy flinched. He took a breath and managed to speak anyway. 

“Well I thought maybe… we could rub our things… together?” He reached down to rub at his own very hard cock. 

Lucas quirked his head to the side, then shrugged. “Well… ok. I mean that doesn’t sound too bad. Just don’t try to put it in my butt… or my mouth… Thats super gay!” He shook a finger as he said it, as if teaching an important lesson to the small sissy. Said sissy nodded rapidly, taking the white boy’s words as if from on high. Brittney was struggling to hold in giggles, and Violet was grabbing up her phone again. This just kept getting better! 

Lucas thought for a moment, then pushed back, sliding along the bed. “How bout you get on top of me and get it out. Would that work?” Izzy nodded and agreed with a smile before climbing onto the bed. 

His pink, panty clad ass wobbled back and forth as he crawled up the bed on all fours. He approached the massive cock with a bit of trepidation, and a lot of excitement. He could see where his mother’s lipstick went almost to the base of it… wow she was good at that. Getting closer he straddled the taller boy, and pulled his cute pink panties to the side, his cock black and smooth as his friends, but maybe a quarter the size of it came out. 

He got closer and started to rub them together. First just grinding, then moving so close the shafts were parallel. He stroked Lucas’s cock while bouncing up and down, his small smooth balls only kept from direct contact by the incredibly thin fabric…

“Uh oh, watch out Lucas…” Said Brittney in a teasing tone as she moved to lay next to him. She spoke in a warning tone, but had a grin on her face. “I heard if your balls touch… its totally gay.” 

Izzy froze up, and swallowed hard. He looked at his sister with a look of betrayal, then to Lucas wtih a gaze full of hope. Lucas bit his lip for a second, then nodded. “I mean… I guess it is kind of gay… but Izzy’s so cute I don’t think I care... “ 

Izzy’s eyes went wide, and he beamed at the boy and stroked him even faster. “It's ok Lucas! I mean, just cauze I’m gay for you, doesn’t mean you’re gay! Not when you got this… stupid big white cock… I mean… wow!” His sister snorted, and stroked Lucas’s chest.

“Oh, so little Izzy admits he’s gay? Even suuuuper gay? I mean, I always thought you were a little fag, but whatever…” Izzy’s face heated up, and Violet was about to step in, feeling that her daughter was pushing it when Lucas spoke up.

“I don’t care. Maybe he’s gay, but he’s gay for me! And its ok if you’re a fag Izzy, I’ll stil wanna get naked with you, and let you suck my cock, and lick my balls. You’re like, the cutest faggot ever!” He said it in his usual shockingly earnest way, and Izzy was taken aback by it for a moment before beaming like the son.

“Oh-ok! Then that's cool! Ok, fine! Then I’ll be… I’ll be gay for you Lucas!” He was grinding faster, stroking faster. “I'll be a… hhnnng… a dirty… naughty… nigger faggot… oh god… just for you!” It was a bit too much and almost hands free, the only stimulation his eager young cock grinding against the much bigger domineering one of his best friends, he came. His own small squirt of cum was just a couple spurts, only the first one actually pumping out with enough velocity to make it a few inches up Lucas’s shaft, the rest more like leaked out of the tip and possibly providing more lubrication…

“Oh man… I totally just came like that…” Lucas grinned. A small part of him wasn’t happy about another guy cumming on him. But… it was Izzy, and he really was cute enough that it didn’t matter.

Izzy moaned, and moved to the side a bit before pitching forward to cuddly with Lucas. “Oh wow… I think I… I came.” Lucas smiled and put an arm around him. 

“Yeah? Did it feel like, super good?” The smaller boy nodded. His pink lips open in an eager smile. “Did it feel kind of like peeing, but like… awesome?” The boy nodded again. “Did it just make like a huge mess and get everywhere?” He said and laughed a bit. That time, the sissy’s face heated up and he shook his head.

“Um… not really… But it felt good!” Lucas nodded and shrugged. 

“Oh, well I guess that makes more sense! But as long as it felt good! Hey… did I tell you that you look… like, really cute now?” the black sissy’s face was burning, and he nodded. Lucas leaned down to kiss him again, and this time he pushed his tongue through. It surprised Izzy, but just for a moment. When the kiss broke, they were both breathing fast. 

“Wow…” Said the girly boy. Lucas nodded emphatically. 

“Yeah! That’s how your mom kisses me sometimes! It's super fun!” Talking about her made both boys look over to the milf. She was standing by the edge of the bed just recording. 

“Mommmm! Cut it out! That’s so lame!” The woman just shook her head and grinned like a fiend. 

“Uh uh, I need to record all the big moments for my two boys! Or more like my special boy, and my new daughter…” She laughed at that, and Izzy groaned a bit but let it go.

The white boy looked from the three black sluts and knew what he wanted to do next. “Ok… Ok! I want everyone to line up now!” All three looked interested and he wiggled his arms out from under the teen and young sissy. “Everyone on the bed, but sideways, with your booties out!” 

Violet giggled, and moved quickly. She got on all fours sticking her fat black ass out. She looked over at him, her tits hanging down and when she saw the adorable white boy's big grin she knew she’d done right. “Ok! No Brittney here, come on, I want your cute nigger booty right next to your moms!” That did it for the girl, and energized her to move into formation. 

“Izzy you’re next… come on, it’ll be awesome.” The boy swallowed, but got into position.

“Um… like this?” All three on hands and knees, asses facing the god cocked white boy as he stood on the edge of the bed and looked at them. 

“Wow… I mean yeah! That's perfect! Well.. actually!” he went over, grabbed the girly black boys panties and yanked them down. Izzy gave a small squeal, but didn’t try to stop him as his bare ass was revealed. 

The two older women laughed, and Lucas gave a cheer. “Ok… Now… who’s first…”

“Oh! Oh me!” Said Brittney and she shook her ass, and stuck two fingers between her legs to spread her lips. Lucas started to move closer, but was stopped. 

“Uh uh… go in order baby. And why don’t you use… this hole…” And the dirty milf reached back one hand and spread a cheek showing off her tight asshole. 

Brittney froze up. “What? But… mama?” Before she could try to talk her mother, let alone the horny nine year old out of it, Lucas gave a whoop.

“Yeah! I haven’t done that yet! Ok, then I’ll do it! I’ll go one after the other and use all your butts!” Now both Brittney and Izzy were positively shaking. 

Violet noticed and looked back. “Ok baby… but you gotta be dirty… These aren’ tjust some buts… thse right here?” And she gave her own daughters ass a smack. “Are big black nigga booties. The best asses in the world… you understand baby?” 

The boy looked at her with a gaze of wonder. He’d heard black women had the best butts, thsi must be what that meant! “Yeah! Ok… Ok! I can do it! I can fuck your fat niggers with my big white cock!” All three of them shook their asses at that, their lusty natures and hunger for his fat boy cock overriding any worries. Even little Izzy was looking back in eager excitement, his recently drained boy cock stiff again!

“Do it Lucas! Fuck my momma’s black ass!” he said, and the woman grinned at her girly son, and reached back to give said ass a good meaty smack.

Lucas matched it in kind on the other cheek, and the milf moaned. Oh wow its big…” 

“Heh, that's what she said when she saw your cock daddy!” Said Brittney, followed by peals of girlish giggles from her and Izzy. Lucas grinned at them, and gripped his cock. The tip of it was pumping out a almost constant stream of precum as he got closer and he ground the tip against her hole. The woman moaned.

“Do it baby… fuck it… fuck your nigga mommy’s fat ass!” More encouragement than the horny boy needed. He drove his shaft into her with a grunt. “Oooh! Fuck!” The woman moaned and pushed her hips back. “F-fuck it… fuck my black ass baby!” 

Two small white hands locked onto her wide hips, and the boy thrusted for all he was worth. Burying most of his length into her after several thrusts the woman’s deep guttural grunts filled the room. Brittney started to finger herself at the sigh. “Take it mama… oh fuck yeah take that big white dick…” And take it she did, deep and hard. Loud wet claps as his small but eager hips smashed into her round bottom again and again. His heavy balls swinging less like a pendulum and more like a mace, to crash into her wet pussy.

The milf moaned, and one hand started to grope her tits, she pulled one up and sucked on a nipple, and even bit it gently. Her pussy was gushing and she had to let go to reach down and frig her wet snatch messily. It felt good, so damn good… It didn’t hurt that she was so fucking turned don, but then she looked over and saw her own daughter looking a her. Her little girl, daughter of her first love, watching her mother take this little boy’s massive cock. 

“AAAHHNNNN!!” Violet moaned and came hard. The arm holding herself up nearly gave out and she pressed her face into the bed. Just rocking her hips back again and again, the loud meaty smacks of her big ass being pounded into by Lucas filling the room. She moaned and started to cum again, but Lucas was pulling out. 

The horny milf’s orgasm still came but not quite as explosive as the last. She was a bit out of it, but saw her daughter looking back and shaking her hips. Oh god.. Her little girl was about to get her ass fucked.. And then her son! The woman came again with just her fingers and the dirty thoughts.

“Do it baby! Fuck my little girl’s slutty nigger ass!” Brittney’s head whipped to her mother, but she just grinned at the woman before looking back.

“You heard her daddy.. Mommy wants you to give it to me just as hard… Please…?” She put on a demented puppy dog eyes, mewling for this little white boy to fill her with his horse sized cock, and he was happytoo.

First Lucas smacked her ass a few times, and then he rubbed his cock against her. The tip ground against her ass, then down it rubbed against her pussy. She got her hopes up for a moment that maybe he’d just use that hole… But no, he just got his shaft slicker with it, and roughly began to press it against her puckered ring. 

“Oh fuck… Oh fuck its big…. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!!!” She really lost it as his swollen head spread her out enough to get inside. She lost the ability to talk, his massive cock was inside her ASS! It had to be impossible, but it was there.. And then it was deeper! And deeper! “OOOH GAAAWWDDD!” She couldn’t keep herself on all fours as long as her mother did. Her arms extended up, and her face hit the bed spread. She gripped some of it and bit down as her poor ass was violated. She’d only fingered that hole a few times, and never taken a stupid giant cock! “Ung! UNG! UNG!!” She actually started to tear up a bit, it felt kind of good. But also hurt… a lot… “Oh daddy… Oh daddy… Is it… is it good…?” 

She asked him, and the boy nodded. “Its… sooo tight!” The boy thrusted again, and over half his length pushed into the poor girl and she felt herself starting to lose it. “Oh fuck… oh god You’re such a sexy nigger Brittney… Your ass is so... “ He felt it, he was on the verge of cumming! He grunted and pulled out roughly, the girls hips collapsing completely. 

He leaned back and panted, his cock throbbing. So hard it stood up at an angle. He looked to Violet who’d been watching with a bit of worry on her face for her daughter. The woman gave him a reassuring nod. “Probably give her booty a rest baby.” 

“I… I almost… almost came…” He panted. Violet nodded, and hearing those words put a smile on Brittney’s face. It had been rough… But her daddy had really liked it… Her dirty little submissive heart loved that.

Izzy had rolled onto his side to watch it all. His sister taking it up the ass, her tits swinging, the way her face had contorted into embarrassed pain and pleasure. It had been a lot of fun… He didn’t know why but he really just liked watching Lucas fuck the two of them… But now it was his turn. The boy felt fear in his heart, and he started to get onto his knees. “No…” he was stopped by Lucas. 

“On your back… I wanna see you. You look so cute now.” His heart was really pounding now! But he did as told, on his back. His panies kept him from spreading his legs at this angle, and Lucas helped him. He gripped the smaller boys legs and lifted them straight up, and slid the panties up. Then a hand on both of his calves he spread Izzy’s legs and looked down. Izzy’s cock wasn’t hard anymore. His nerves had won out in the end. It was sticky too, messy from where he’d cum against Lucas’s shaft and ground into it.

Lucas looked at the boy and frowned. “Um… I don’t know if we should… I mean, I’m really big and…”

“Just the tip!” Izzy cut him off. “I can do it! I wanna do it… just a bit at least… please?” And with the small sissy begging the monster cocked boy to spread his ass out, Lucas smiled and nodded. 

Izzy pulled his legs up and grabbed his knees. His ass was on display and spread. Lucas looked at it. All three holes were different, and this one was so tiny… He brought his cock to bear. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get in more than the tip… and I think I’ll cum if I do…” He bit his lip, looking at the boy's virgin ass as he said the words, but as he met Izzy’s eyes, the words just seemed to encourage the sissy more. 

“Do it!” He was panting hard, “I want it… Put your… big white cock… inside your black faggots ass!” he whined out the last word, a deep need that surprised even him in it. It put a grin on Lucas’s face. 

The boy gripped his shaft just like the others ground the tip against Izzy’s hole. His tongue stuck out unsure, and he reached down to rub his thumb over it. Izzy moaned, and Lucas spread his precum across the puckered hole, then with a grunt pushed it in. Izzy moaned… and the stud grinned at the black sissy. “Here we go…” He pushed the tip against the boy’s ass, and didn’t relent. 

“Just breath baby, relax and let him in…” “You can do it Izzy!” His mother and sister encouraged him, even if Brittney seemed a bit out of it at the same time. But he followed his mothers instructions, pulled in a breath and tried his best to relax his back door… And as it was shoved open, so did his eyes go wide. “UNNG!! OHHH!” He wheezed, and tears appeared in his eyes. “Oh god, oh god, oh gaaawwwddd….!”

The thick cock spread out the sissys hole, and the swollen tip entered him. “Unng… its so… MMM!” it was so tight it was almost painful. He looked down at Izzy, and saw the tears in his eyes, he started to worry about this, even if he was so turned on… Then Izzy locked eyes with him.

“Dadddddy….!” His pink lipped mouth was wide, and one hand stopped clutching at the blankets under him to reach down and stroke his stiff little cock. The sight of it, of his cute girly best friend, taking his cock and obviously enjoying it for all the difficulty… it was more than enough. 

“UNG GAGH!!” He gasped and drove a couple more inches in, sinking almost half his shaft into the boy’s no longer virginal hole and came hard. “F-f-fuuuu-!!” Izzy answered this with his own moan, a mixture of pain and shock as the massive cock felt like it was tearing him in half, and then he felt the white boy’s hot cum flooding into his ass. A warmth so deep like he’d never felt. “HNNNG!” With a great effort, Lucas pulled back. His cock coming out and popping free of the gaped out hole to squirt out cum onto Izzy. This time the entire load was all for him, great spurts of ball gravy over his chest, stomach, and some even falling onto his own little cock. 

“DADDDDYYYY!!” The boy moaned out, no longer feeling as much pain he came quickly as the young stud covered him in jizz while his mother watched…

Lucas hunched, and his softening cock laid on the boy’s stomach. Cum still oozing out of the tip, and the black sissy reached down to rub his hands onto his stomach and chest. Then up to his face. He felt where a stream of jizm had run a line over one cheek and up into his hair. “Wow… So much… Oh damn Lucas… daddy… you came so hard for me.” Lucas just nodded, gasping for breath, but a smile spread on his face. 

“Yeah… yeah I did. Oh wow… that was just… awesome… Heh.” He grinned and almost fell onto the boy, Izzy letting out a small yelp at it. 

“You ok?” Lucas nodded and surprised him with a kiss.

“Yeah… I’m just tired. And I wanted to kiss you.” The sissy’s face burned but he smiled back. “Izzy… you’re like my girlfriend now... “ and he kissed the surprised boy again. After that kiss he pushed off to lay next to Izzy, now all three laying sideways on the length of the bed. 

Izzy was blushing heavily, but didn’t deny it but looked at his mother and sister. “Um, what does that make them then?” 

“Yeah, what does that make me?” Said the still somewhat loopy Brittney in a petulant tone. Violet just smiled at the entire scene. 

Lucas blinked, then grinned. “Well you’re my nigger slut! Like a girlfriend… but I can tell you what to do whenever I want! Like… Hey, I want you to come lick my cock clean! It's all gooey!” Brittney just stared for a moment, her heart skipping a beat for a moment as she bit her lip. “Uh… now?” The boy asked with a raised eyebrow, and a tone that made the only real question why she wasn’t already doing it. 

Unable to help herself, the girl nodded. “Yes daddy.” And just leaned across her sissy brothers lap to start licking and sucking at the whtie boy’s flaccid, for now, cock. Lucas grinned, and Izzy actually looked at his sister with a bit of jealousy…

Lucas was looking at Violet now, and the woman lifted her head up on one hand, smirked, and raised an eyebrow. “And… you’re my nigga mommy... And I really can’t wait to make your big nigger titties milky.” 

Hearing that a shocked Brittney snorted and coughed, spurting jizz for a moment. “What? You mean?”She looked at her mother in shock, and the milf gave a dazzling smile. She looked from her to Lucas. “Can you knock me up too?” 

The boy blinked, not sure what knock up meant. So he shrugged and agreed. “Sure!” 

Brittney’s eyes lit up. “Thanks Daddy!” She dived back onto the boy’s cum covered schlong with a passion, and a few seconds later Izzy moved in, unable to resist. 

“I want some… move over you greedy bitch.” “Get your own you little fag.” But it didn’t go much farther than that, both found themselves busy, Brittney nuzzling and licking at his balls, and Izzy slurping at the tip of his cock, and noticing it was starting to throb again.

Lucas gave a small moan, and Violet just rolled her eyes at it all. But smirked a bit, excited about the idea of getting pregnant at the same time as her daughter. And when the time came where she wouldn’t be able to take care of her sweet little white boy, her Izzy could take over. She looked at the boy with a smile, and crawled over. “Come here baby, relax with your nigger mommy till its time for more.” 

Lucas smiled and laid his head onto her breasts with a sigh of relief.


End file.
